


NARUTO-ナルト-過去の未来の物語（日本語版）

by Trotm



Series: NARUTO-ナルト-The Story（日本語版） [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura Hinata Fight, Sakura Visual Powers, さくらひなたファイト, さくらビジュアルパワーズ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotm/pseuds/Trotm
Summary: 神秘的な若者…彼女だけが知っている過去。 それは本当ですか、それとも単なる物語ですか？ 以前とは異なり、どちらも同じではありません。 歴史がナルトで衝突するとき、新しい世界が始まります：過去の未来の物語。第1章-ストーリーを教えて第2章–羽村は助けを求める第3章–愛と犠牲の力第4章–黒ゼツだけが立つ第5章–さくらの視覚力第6章–本当のかぐや第7章–始まりの終わり第8章–当時と今の思い出第9章–アカラの啓示
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NARUTO-ナルト-The Story（日本語版） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608004
Kudos: 1





	NARUTO-ナルト-過去の未来の物語（日本語版）

**Author's Note:**

> 「NARUTO-ナルト-過去の未来の物語」に登場する非オリジナルキャラクターとテキストは、NARUTO-ナルト-ユニバースのものであり、岸本正史の所有物です。 この所有権の侵害は意図されていません。 すべての元の文字とテキストは、Trotmとして知られる著者の所有物です。 自分の創造性を表現するプラットフォームを提供してくれた岸本さんのビジョンを深く尊敬し、感謝しています。 ストーリーをお楽しみください。 AU：非キヤノン
> 
> これは、元の英語版の日本語訳です。 翻訳の質が最高ではないことをおaびします。

**ナルト：過去の未来の物語**

**第1章-ストーリーを教えて**

座っていると、少女の手首の周りの鎖がガタガタ音を立てます。 彼女は少し乱れ、汚れていますが、それ以外は無傷です。 まあ、ほとんど…

うーん...私の頭。 どうした？

廊下には錆びたランタンが1つあります。 微弱なオレンジ色の炎からの光は、不気味な影を放つセルのバーを通過します。

ここは暗いです。

若い女の子は、土の壁に身を固めることができるようになる前に、足に苦労してバランスをほぼ失いました。

気分最悪。 それは薬物だったに違いありません。

彼女はチェーンから手を離そうとします。チェーン間のバーは明らかにサインを形成しないようにするためのものでしたが、無駄です。

術はないと思います…まあ、とにかく私のものがとても良いというわけではありません。 それらの遺伝子のすべては明らかに風神に行きました。

彼女の心を曇らせているかすみが晴れ始めると、彼女は若い男が倒れたときに彼女を捕まえたことを思い出します。 彼は彼女にほんの少し前に出会った。

彼はこれをした人でなければなりません…しかし、なぜですか？ 彼は私に何を望んでいますか？ そして、なぜそれはいつも私ですか？ なぜ私がいつも困っているのですか？

女の子は頭を下げます。 彼女が注意の焦点にならないように努力するのと同じくらい、それは決して起こらないようです。

お母さんは怒ってしまいます。 うまくいけば、フージンは彼女とパパに、私がすぐに戻ってくるはずだと言った。 彼がしたと確信しています。 彼は私が迷惑なように振る舞うかもしれません...彼は気にしないように...しかし、彼がそうすることを知っています...深くなります。 兄弟にとっては普通のことだと思います。

若い男はゆっくりと影から現れ、セルバーの外に立ちます。 彼は一族の特徴をまったく示さず、非常に正常に見えます。 皮肉なことに、それが彼をユニークにする唯一のことかもしれません。

"良い。 あなたは起きています」と彼は言います。

"行かせて！ お父さんが私たちを見つけると、あなたにとって悪いことになるでしょう！」

「あなたのお父さんは私たちを見つけるつもりはない、アカラ。 ここでは誰もあなたを感じません。 あなたは…分離されている、いわば。 まだ気づいていないと言わないでください。」

女の子は自分をもっとよく見ます。 彼女の体の周りには、ほとんどアウトラインのような奇妙なぼかしがあります。 それは彼女の一部であるかのように彼女と一緒に移動します。

"あなたは誰？ なぜここに連れてきたの？」

「私の名前はシゴドです。 宿泊施設と、暗闇でごめんなさい。 闇は好きじゃないですか、アカラですか？」

アカラの顔の驚きの表情は、彼自身の質問への答えを知っているシゴドの顔全体にゆっくりと波打つずるい笑いとはまったく対照的です。

彼はどうやってそれを知っていますか...？ 私は暗闇が好きではありませんでした。 いつもそう感じました…一人で。 「何が欲しい？」彼女は彼に尋ねる。

「ストーリーを教えてほしい。」

"ストーリー…？"

"はい。 非常に具体的なストーリー…あなたがどのようになったかを教えてほしい。」

"何…？"

「かぐやから始めて…かぐやとの戦い。」

"あなたは何について話していますか？ かぐやと戦ったことはない。 私は歴史しか知りません。」

「その歴史を教えてください。 私はすべての詳細を知りたい...話された言葉ごと...行われたすべての行動を知りたい」

「私はそれを知りません…私だけ…」

「Shigodo」は、左手の親指と小指の先端から細いチャクラの稲妻のように見えるものを作成します。 刃はアカラの首の両側に突然伸び、彼女の後ろの壁に埋め込まれます。 彼女は長い赤褐色の髪の毛に電気が流れるので、焦げた臭いがします。 彼女が動けば、刃は確実に喉に食い込むでしょう。 チャクラは右手にあるシゴドの指先から流れ出て、手裏剣の形に合体します。 手裏剣はゆっくりと回転し始めます。

「今すぐアカラに来てください。私はしばらくの間あなたを見てきました。 あなたは私と同じくらい過去に興味があるようです。 私は過去について多くのことを知っていますが、あなたには特別な贈り物があります。 ね？」

「それは贈り物ではありません！」彼はどうして私についてそんなに知っているのですか...？

「ああ、そうです。 ビジョン…声…思い出すべきではない思い出。」

何！ 彼は彼女についても知っていますか？ 彼女の声…私にささやきます。 いいえ…誰も彼女のことを私以外は知りません。

「過去へのユニークな洞察を与えてくれます…過去とはまったく正しくないように見えます…不連続なものと…あなたの心の中で疑問に成長する亀裂。 答えのない質問。 私は…私ですか？」

「シゴド」は、深く考えているかのように一時停止します。彼の心の中の未回答の質問が彼を狂気に駆り立てているかのように。 一瞬、若い男が非常に丁寧に作り上げた外観は、ほんの少しだけフェードを見せており、不気味な自分の奥深くに隠れている問題を垣間見ることができます。

クレイジーかもしれないと思った...この男は本当にクレイジーだ…

「その質問に答えるのを手伝ってくれると思います、アカラ。 おそらく、あなたと私も同じものを探しているのかもしれません。いずれにしても、あなたが知っていることを知りたいのです。 今…あなたの記憶にある物語を教えてください。」

手裏剣はアカラに向かって前進します。 アカラの額に不吉に近づいてくると、より速く回転し始めます。 手裏剣がそれらを切り抜けると、アカラの緑の目の上に散らばるいくつかの髪の毛が床に落ちます。

「私はそのような美しい顔を歪めないことを望みます…しかし、もし必要なら私はそうします」とShigodoは言います。

"番号！ 時間を買う必要があります。 彼が物語を望んでいるなら、私は彼に物語を話します。 「お話しします…私が知っていることをお話しします。 しかし、同じものを探しているなら、それはあなたにとって何の役にも立たないでしょう。」

「私はその裁判官になります…」

「シゴド」は手裏剣を溶かし、チャクラの刃を引き抜きます。 アカラはリラックスして頭を振り、髪を顔からはじき出します。

「今…かぐやが帰ってきたときから。」

「第4次大戦中のことですか？」

"はい..."

「OK…第四次大戦の終わり近くに、マダラは「無限の月読」をキャストすることに成功しました。 逃げるのはカカシ、サスケ、そして…ナルトとサクラだけ。 彼らはサスケのスサノオの下に避難し、それが彼らを玄術から守った。」

アカラは、第4次大戦中のかぐやの到着の記憶を語り続けると、世界は消え去り、まるで彼女が目の前で繰り広げられているかのように、イベントの記録を見ているようになります。

  
マダラは、荒廃した戦争を調査しながら地上の高空に浮上していますが、今では不気味に静かで、ついに結実した新しい世界です。 誰もが…どこでも…無限の月読の幻術に捕らえられ、彼らの牧歌的な生活の夢を見た。 彼らはチャクラを排出するため、神の木につながれたcocoに本当に閉じ込められていることに気づきません。 抵抗の痕跡は1つだけ残っています…サスケのスサノオ。 サスケの新たに目覚めたリンネガンの力によって強化されたスサノオは、サスケ、ナルト、サクラ、カカシのオリジナルスクワッド7を無限の月読の影響から保護しました。

残っているのはそれらだけです、とマダラは考えます。

マダラの神秘的な真夜中の黒の共犯者である黒ゼツは、うちはオビトの身体の半分をしっかりと覆っています。 侵略的でdeな存在である黒ゼツは、オビトの意識を表面から彼の存在の深みへと駆り立てたオビトを完全にコントロールします。 黒ゼツもスサノオを注意深く見ています。

それで、本当に光を通過させませんでした…

Susano’oの保護シールドは展開し、分散し始めます。 Squad 7の4人のメンバーは、戦いを続ける準備ができてオープンになります。

「ついに…」とサスケは言う。

「それはその黒いものに影響しなかったように見えます」とナルトは言います。 「サスケ！ みんなを幻術から解放するために私たちは何をしますか？！」

「Rinnegan genjutsuは、おそらくRinneganを使用して対処できます。」

「これは、サスケの左目が必要だということです」とカカシは言います。

「そんなことはさせない」と黒ゼツは低い単調な声で言う。 「やるべきことはあなたたちを追い払うことだけです…」

「私は世界の救世主だろう」とマダラは、黒ゼツの前にドラマチックに着陸し、Squad 7と顔を合わせます。

「マダラ！」とナルトが言う。

「彼の額に目を向けろ！」とさくらは言う。

「注意してください」とサスケは言う。 「私たちは四方の彼の影に囲まれています。」

「私はそれを知っています！」ナルトは言います。

「これ以上何もすることはできません。 私はこの世界のカルマサイクルを断ち切りました。 私は人類を苦しみ、痛み、無益から解放しました。」

「しかしこれはすべて…ただの嘘です！」

「ナルト、あなたはみんなの幸せを邪魔している人です。 今この世界を見てください。 忍の間のすべての戦いは終わった。 私は地獄を天国に変えました。 最終的にはしらまの間違いを修正しました。」

「最初の火影の「間違い」とはどういう意味ですか？」とさくらは言います。

「あなたの隠れた葉はそれを認めたくないかもしれませんが、柱間は最終的に忍びの世界の改革に失敗しました。最初は、橋間と私は同じ目標を持っていました。そして、私たちは一緒に働きました。私たちは、かろうじて成長した子供たちを戦争に送り出した忍の世界を変えようとしました。二人は忍の村を作りました。しかし、それは真の平和をもたらしませんでした。人々はお互いに本当の気持ちを示すことはできません。恐怖、疑念、resみ…決して治まることはありません。私の意見は無視され、忍の世界は橋間のビジョンに従って前進しました。そして、それが原因で何が起こったのでしょうか？忍の戦いは止まりませんでした。忍者の村を設立することは、やめるのではなく、軍事力の増強につながり、その結果、戦いは大きな戦争に変わり、無数の命が失われました。第一次大忍者戦争…第二次大忍者戦争…第三次大忍者戦争…との戦いは戦いは決して止まりませんでした。それが忍の世界に対する橋間の遺産です。私はこの第四次大忍者戦争を引き起こしたと認めていますが…」

"そのとおり！ あなたのために、とても多くの人が亡くなりました！」

「私は尾獣を平和的に引き渡すという提案をしました。 今、誰もが神の木の中にいます。 一人一人が、自分の牧歌的な夢を夢見ています。 彼らは自分の理想の世界にいます。」

「これは完璧な世界のアイデアですか？」とサスケは言います。 「あなたは人を欺くだけです。」

「忍の中で戦う長い歴史を終わらせる救世主になりたい。 これを知っているだけで...それはすべて終わった。」

マダラが言葉を終えると同時に、黒ゼツはマダラを手で刺します。

「あなたは間違っています、マダラ」と黒ゼツは言います。 「あなたは救世主ではありません…これも物事の終わりではありません…」

私は動けません、マダラは、黒ゼツの明らかな裏切りによって完全に不意を突かれたと思います。

「何が起こっているの？」さくらは言う。

「オビトとは異なり、他の人を完全に活用できると言えるのですか？」とブラック・ゼツは言います。 「あなただけが違うと思うのは、おかしくないですか？ 愛するマダラ…あなたも幻想の夢の中にいました…私が作った夢の中です。」

「黒ゼツ…何言ってるの？ 私はあなたを作成しました。 あなたは私の意志の化身です！」

「間違っています…私の意志は…かぐやです！」

「一体何が起こっているの？」ナルトは言う。

「ゲームのこの段階で、彼らは抜け落ちているのですか？」とカカシは尋ねます。

「いいえ、そうではありません」とサスケは言います。 「彼はかぐやに言及したばかりだ。」

「え？ かぐや？」ナルトは言う。

「あれは何？」さくらは尋ねる。

「6つの道の賢者が言及したもの」とサスケは言います。

「まさか…」ナルトは言う。

に包まれた人々はドキドキし始めます。 彼らが行うと、チャクラは急速に神の木に吸収され、マダラに向けられます。 このような大量のチャクラを注入したマダラの体は、膨らみ、変形し始めます。

「この男はどうしたの？」ナルトは言う。 「このチャクラはばかげている！」

「私たちを取り巻いていたマダラの影はすべて消えました！」とサスケは言います。 「何かが起きようとしている！」

分隊7の下の地面が割れ始めます。 彼らは移動する地球に飲み込まれないように素早く動きます。

「チャクラです！」とサスケは言います。

「彼は地面から噴出するすべてのチャクラを吸収していますか？」とカカシは言います。

「この厚い強力なチャクラはどこから来ているのですか？」とサクラは尋ねます。

「おそらく無限の月読に閉じ込められたみんなからだ！」とサスケは言う。

「これは本当に悪いです、サスケ！」とナルトが言います。 「このチャクラは10尾よりもずっと強い！」

「動く前に止めろ！」とサスケは、稲妻の千鳥刃を作ります。 「ナルトに行こう！」

「彼らがまだ腫れている間にそうですか？」

ナルトとサスケは、現在肥大化して膨らんでいる「マダラ」に向かって走り、進行中の変容から生じる白髪のように見えるものに捕らえられます。

「2匹のが炎に飛び込むように…」と黒ゼツは言います。 「私は今、二人のチャクラをすべて吸収します。」

「くそー！」ナルトは言う。

さくらは仲間を助けるために走りますが、カカシは彼女の前に飛び込みます。

「さくらしないで！」

"だが！"

「計画のない行動は無意味です。」

畜生！ 動けない、ナルト。 「サスケ今彼を止めなければ…彼は私たちの前に他のすべてのチャクラを排出し、彼らはすべて死ぬでしょう！」

「心配しないで、だれも死なない」とブラック・ゼツは言う。 「かぐやが以前に無限の月読を民衆に投げかけたときでさえ、彼女は彼らを生きたまま保存しました…彼らを兵士にしたのです。」

「フォーム？」とサスケは言います。 "どういう意味ですか？！"

「あなたはイタチより密度が高いようです。 戦闘で普通の人をどのように使用できますか？」

「あなたはそれを言っていない---！」とカカシは言う。

彼女はそれらを白いゼツに変えた。 前の無限月読の下にいた人たちの残したもの…それが「白いゼツ」です。 時間の経過とともにゆっくりと変化してきました。」

「みんなが白いものに変わると言ってるの？」とナルトが言う。

「何言ってるんだ、黒ゼツ？」マダラは言う。 「無限の月読は「うちは術！ 忍の世界に永遠の平和をもたらすもの。」

「そして、それは何に基づいていますか？」

「6つの道の賢者…それを石版に刻みました。」

「親愛なるマダラ…私はあなたよりもずっとずっと昔からいました。 「羽衣が残した石版を見つけてから、修正するのにかなりの時間がありました。」

「「改訂」と言いましたか？」

「無限の月読は平和な夢を与える術ではありません。 奴隷にされた個人から膨大な量のチャクラを蓄積する術です。」

「何のために？」

「あなたはその目的のためだけに行動しました。 私の…むしろ、かぐやの意志によると。」

「私はしません！ そのために！？」

「オビトをポーンとして使ったように…あなたも、ただのポーンでした。」

マダラは、彼の変容が急増するにつれてますます大きくなり続けています。

「ねえ！ ナルトが言った。

「彼の体は彼が吸収したチャクラの量に耐えられないので、彼は肥大化しています！」とサスケは言います。 「この速度で、彼は爆発するでしょう！」

「なぜ？」とマダラは尋ねます。

黒ゼツの体は変形し、「マダラ」の残りの部分を囲み、覆い始めます。

「なぜこれが起こったのですか？ 「はしらま…どこで…間違ったの？」

黒ゼツに飲み込まれた最後の部分であるマダラの目は、黒に消えます。 マダラはいなくなりました。

「彼は縮んでいる？！」とさくらは言う。

オビトの遺体は地面に落ち、黒ゼツによって解放された。

「オビト！」とカカシが叫ぶ。

さくらは片手で頭に手を伸ばして痛みを感じます。 彼女の足は座屈し、彼女は自分自身を安定させる前にほとんど倒れます。

「さくら！ どうしたの？」とカカシは言う。

"何でもありません。 私は大丈夫だ。"

変換が完了し、かぐやが現れます。

「スーパーグランプが言ったのは彼女ではないのですか」とナルトは言います。

「大月…かぐや！」とサスケは言う。

  
かぐやは分隊7の前に立っています。時間は彼女に影響を与えていないように見えますが、彼女は千年前と同じように見えます。彼女の額の2つの小さな角と3番目の目は、彼女の青みがかった灰色の髪に囲まれています。自来也先生の能力の起源であるその髪は、サスケとナルトを捕らえました。かぐやは、サスケとナルトの手に月と太陽のシンボルを見ます…彼女の封印のシンボル…そして両方の忍者を地面に投げます。サスケは「ちどり」を使って反撃し、かぐやの髪を切り裂くが、役に立たない。かぐやは術を吸収し、後ろにたたく。かぐやの髪の攻撃はサスケと一緒に転がり、両方が彼らの後ろの崖の顔にぶつかるまで、ナルトはこれ以上うまくいきません。かぐやが彼らに向かって歩くと、彼女はさくらの前を通り過ぎて突然立ち止まる。かぐやは彼女やカカシにあまり興味がなかったが、今やかぐやはさくらを直接見つめるように頭を向ける。かぐやが「ひゅうが」の先駆者である白い空っぽの目で彼女の魂を見つめているように見えるので、さくらはそこに立ち、凍りついている。

**第2章–羽村は助けを求める**

彼女は知っていますか...さくらは自分に何が起こったのかを思い出しながら不思議に思います。

[フラッシュバック]

マダラは、変容が彼のかつての男の見た目を排除したためになくなった。 黒ゼツはオビトに対する支配を放棄し、彼の体は地面に落ちた。 サスケ、ナルト、カカシ…誰も動いていない。 彼女を除いてすべてが停止したようです。 世界の一部ではなく、まるでさくらが一瞬の写真を見ているようです。

何が起こっていますか？

さくらは遠い声を聞きますが、誰にも会いません。

「さくら！ 彼女が来ています。 あなたの助けが必要です。"

さくらの前に老人が突然浮かんでいる。 彼は額に小さな角のような突起を持っています。 彼は長い白髪をしていて、とてももろいようです。

"あなたは誰？ これは何ですか？！"

「あなたと話す必要があります。 私の名前は大月羽村です。」

「私の友人は戦いの最中です。 私は彼らを助けなければなりません！」

「ご覧のとおり、戦闘は進行していません。 その上、本当の戦いは私の母と黒ゼツとなるでしょう。」

"何？ それは意味がありません。 これから出させてください！」

「さくら、聞いてください。 短い時間しかありません。 あなたの仲間は今安全です。 私はあなたを保証します...あなたは彼らのためにそこにいます。 私は…私たち全員を助けるためにここにいます。」

さくらは再び分隊7の動かないメンバーを見る。 彼はまた、彼女が彼女の友人に戻る最もありそうな方法のようです。

「あなたの名前は羽村だと言っていた...大tsu？」

「はい...しかし、あなたは私の兄弟、羽衣にもっと精通しているかもしれません...六道の賢人としても知られています。」

「6つの道の賢者？ 彼はNinshuのクリエイターです！ 私たちの術に発展した信条。 彼に兄弟がいるとは知らなかった！」

「千年以上もの間、ほとんど忘れられていました。 しかし羽衣…彼は地球の人々をとても愛していたので、ここで彼の人生を過ごすことを選びました…彼らと。 母が大好きだったので、月面で彼女を見守ることにしました。」

"ムーン？"

「はい…月。 それは羽衣と私が母親に使った印章によって形成されました。」

「お母さんを封印した…？」

「さくらにたくさん質問があるのは知っていますが、母親の話全体を話す時間はありません。 母との私の生涯の中で、私は彼女を誰よりもよく知るようになりました。羽衣よりもずっとよく知っています。 彼女は多くの恐ろしいことをしましたが、私たちを守るために…この世界を守るために、彼女がしなければならなかったと思っていたことをしました。 そして、それが私の母のやったことのすべてではないと信じるようになりました。 彼女は変えられ、別の人から影響を受けました…あなたが黒ゼツと呼ぶ人によって。」

「黒ゼツ？ 彼はちょうどマダラを攻撃しました。」

「黒ゼツは影の中でイベントを操作している。 そして今、彼は私の母、「大tsukiかぐや、帰国」を助けています。

「ナルトとサスケは、黒ゼツがかぐやについて話していると言った。 彼らは、6つの道の賢者が彼女について警告したと言いました。 彼女は私たちの敵です！ だからそもそも彼女を封印しなければならなかったのですよね！」

「いや…さくら。 母が最初にこの世界に来たとき、彼女が望んだのは平和とそれ以上の戦いでした。 彼女も当時は強力でしたが、それらの力を使って自分を守るだけでした。 彼女が「神の木の実」を食べたとき、物事は変わりました。 その時、黒ゼツが生まれました。 彼は彼女が人生で初めて感じた愛の裏切りで、母の心の恐怖と怒りと組み合わされた神の木そのものの現れです。 黒ゼツは私の母を変え、彼女の人生に闇を投げかけました。 しかし、今...これらのイベントで...機会があります。 「黒ゼツ」を「母」から分離できれば、彼女は最初の状態に戻ると信じています。 それが、私がここにいる理由です、さくら。 だからあなたの助けが必要です。 あなたは私を信じなければなりません…そして私が彼女を救うのを助けてください！」

[フラッシュバックの終了]

  
この人はどのようにして悪ではなかったのでしょうか？ 彼は彼女が以前の状態に戻ると信じることができますか？

さくらの考えの皮肉は彼女に失われていません。 結局のところ、それはまさに彼女がサスケについて信じていることです。 カカシは、かぐやとさくらが向かい合うのを見ていた。

現在のやり方では、これら2人は管理できますが…さくら…今は不注意な動きをしないでください！

かぐやはさくらから目をそらし、ナルトとサスケに向かって歩き続けます。

「これらの2つは…羽衣と羽村の…いや、むしろ…インドラと阿修羅の…だから、それらを術したのは羽衣だった…」

このチャクラはマダラのチャクラよりもはるかに大きい…、サスケは考えています。 そのような人がこれまでに存在したとは信じられません。 羽衣は彼女が現れることを知っていた、それが彼が私たちに託した理由です。

「あなたの意図は何ですか？」カカシは、かぐやに大胆に立ち向かいます。

「ニンシュ…いや、忍と言った…」とかぐや。 「本当の意味を知らずにチャクラをいじるだけで、そのことについて話すのは無益です。 この場所、この土地は私の貴重な保育園です。 それ以上傷つけることはできません。 戦いをやめましょう。 これが…」

突然、サスケ、ナルト、サクラ、カカシ、そしてまだ無意識のオビトはすべて倒れています。 ギザギザの崖は、彼らが落ちると急いで直面します。 彼らは燃えるような赤い川のように見えるものに向かって落ちています。

カカシは、それが下の溶岩かどうか疑問に思います。 これは幻術ですか？ いいえ…これは…違う感じです！

サスケは溶岩に落ちないように、すぐに大きな鷹を呼び寄せます。 彼は鷹に乗って、ナルトを捕まえるためにそれを操縦します。

"何してるの？ 私ではなく、彼らを助けてください！」

自分よりもカカシ、サクラ、オビトを心配しているナルトは、カカシが巻物の一方の端からぶら下がっていて、もう一方の端を崖の表面に埋め込んだクナイナイフに結びつけているのを見る。 カカシは、別のクナイナイフを使用して彼を手で崖に固定することで、オビトを救うことさえできました。 さくらは一人で、近くの崖の棚にいます。

「行くよ、カカシ先生！」ナルトは言う。

オビト…あなたと乱暴になってごめんなさい…、カカシは思う。 「さくらは大丈夫ですか？」

"私は大丈夫。"

「どうやってそこに行きましたか？」

「ええと…私は本当に知りませんが、私は元気です。」私に何が起こったのか...彼女は不思議に思う。 私はこの棚に押し込まれたようです。

さくらが何が起こったのか理解し始めると、彼女のカチューシャは外れます。 下の川に落ちて燃え尽きます。

結局のところ、それは幻術ではありませんでした…カカシは考えています。 言わないで…彼女は別の次元を呼び出したの？

「目を楽しもう、ナルト」とサスケは言う。 「ナルト…私はあなたと率直に話します…私たちのどちらかが死ぬと、この世界は終わります。 あなたのシックスパスパワーオブザライトスタイルと私のシックスパスパスオブザシャドウスタイルだけが、私たちの前にあるものを封印することができます。 成功しなければ、人類は滅びます。 何があっても死ぬわけにはいかない…無限の月読が発売されたとき…カカシとサクラがたまたまあなたの近くにいた…それがまさにその通りだ。 あなたはそれが何を意味するのか理解していますか？」

サクラは、サスケが彼女とカカシをそのように救った理由を説明するのを聞いて悲しんでいます。

「わかってる…」ナルトは言う。

さくらの悲しみの表情が驚きの1つに変わると、さくらの目が突然広がります。

「私はあなたが言っていることを理解し、あなたが正しいことを知っています」とナルトは言います。 「しかし…これは、あなたの体が自分で動くときの状況でもあります…その時のように橋の上で。」

ナルトはサスケが氷の忍者との戦いの間に彼を救ったときに言及しています。 ナルトは、サスケが彼を救った理由について自身の言葉を繰り返しています。

「まあ、気にしないで...サスケ、あなたが私の言うことを知っていることを知っています。」

涙がさくらの目に湧き始めます。

当時…さくらだと思います。 たぶん、サスケは無意識のうちに行動しました…それでも…ありがとう…ナルト。

カカシが自分を救うためにロープとして使用した巻物から火が燃え始めます。 火が巻物を食い尽くすと、カカシは再び落ち始めます。 ナルトはカカシを捕まえるために、大きく輝く黄色のチャクラ手を伸ばします。 かぐやは、長い髪から流れる矢で攻撃するために開口部を使用します。 サスケはかぐやに焦点を当てたままであり、油断しているわけではありません。 彼はチャクラの盾で矢をブロックします。 ナルトがカカシを安全に引っ張ると、いくつかの矢印がすり抜けてサスケの鷹に当たります。

白丸！ 畜生！ 鷹のチャクラポイントがヒットしました！

タカは衰弱し、サスケ、ナルト、カカシはすべて火の溶岩に向かって落ち始めます。 さくらは注意深く見守っていて、助けようと動きます。

彼らは溶岩に落ちます！ できるかも…

サクラは落ちてくる友人に向かって腕を伸ばしますが、助けることができる前に、ナルトが3つの大きなチャクラの手で全員を捕まえたことがわかります。

「空中浮揚できますか？」とカカシは言います。 そうです…マダラは、シックスパスのチャクラで強化されたときも浮上しました…

NARUTO-ナルト-は、シャドウクローン術を実行して、自分のクローンを1つ作成します。 彼はカカシをシャドウクローンに引き渡します。

「さくらに行け」とナルトは自分のクローンに言います。 「彼女とカカシ先生の面倒を見てください。」

「六つの道のチャクラ…」とかぐや。 「特別な装備を持っているからといって、あなたは意気揚々と行動します。 しかし…どんな種類のチャクラでも…すべてのチャクラは私と私だけのものです。 もう一度…すべてのチャクラを再統一します！」

かぐやはサスケとナルトに向かって飛ぶ。 彼女は手から青いチャクラを発射します。 ナルトは、彼自身の黄色のチャクラの破裂とそれを一致させます。 最初は膠着状態ですが、かぐやは最終的にナルトを圧倒し、彼を制御不能に逆回転させます。 かぐやがナルトに気を取られている間、サスケはかぐやの上にスサノオを結成していた。 スサノオはかぐやにチャクラの矢を放ちます。 矢がかぐやに向かって撃つと、サスケは自分とスサノオを輸送し、場所を矢と入れ替えます。 かぐやはf然とし、片手で手を伸ばしてササノを一撃で破壊し、サスケを溶岩に向かって下方にノックします。 まだ転がっていたナルトは、突然後ろからhitられます。 サスケはナルトの後ろに身を寄せて彼をブロックしました。 ヒットはナルトの転倒を止めます。 落ちないように、サスケはナルトの足の1つをつかみます。

「スサノオでも機能しません」とサスケは言います。

「テレポートのような術を使用できることを忘れていました。 心配していたのに！」

ナルトは、サスケが立つために、彼を囲む真実探求者のオーブの1つをディスクに平らにします。

「この足場のようなものです。 両方ともSix Pathの力の恩恵を受けています。 しかし、私たちが彼女を封じ込めない限り、それを受け取ったことは無意味です。」

「うん！」

ナルトとサスケの背後に次元の裂け目が開きます。 危険を感じるかのようにゆっくりと回る。 かぐやは亀裂を通過しています。 彼女は手を差し伸べるために手を差し伸べますが、代わりに親のように手をあごの下に置きます。 ナルトとサスケは、かぐやの顔に涙が流れるので、動かずに凍っています。

「チャクラを分かち合った私の子供たち…今…あなたのお母さんのところへ…」

黒ゼツはかぐやの腕のそれぞれからにじみ出ています。 彼はナルトとサスケの体のそれぞれの半分を、以前のオビトと同じように覆っています。

「かぐやは二人の子供を見ると二人の子供を見ているようです」と黒ゼツは言う。 「そんなに甘くないの？ 彼女は自分の子供たちによって封印されました。 そのような貧しい、哀れな母親…」

「どうしてシックスパススーパーグランプは自分のお母さんを封印するのですか？」とナルトは言います。 「彼は10個の尾を封じたと思った…」

「間違った考えを持っているようだ…」

「あなたは誰、何ですか、黒ゼツ？」とサスケは尋ねる。

「私はかぐやの子です。」

"何？！"

「母がいなくなったときに起こったことをすべて記録しました。 そしてそれも成形しました。 忍の物語は…母を復元する物語です。」

「ハァッ！」ナルトは言う。 「何のこと言ってるの？！ どういう意味ですか？"

「母の名前を知っているので、羽衣に会ったに違いない。 転生者の力に応じて、それが可能であることを知っていました。 母を封印する力を受け取るだけでなく…」

「しかし、私たちは10の尾を封印するつもりです！」

「インドラとアシュラの生まれ変わりがこれに密接に協力するのはまれです。 あなた二人は何も知らない。 私があなたのチャクラをすべて吸い出している間に彼女の話を聞かせてください。 先ほどお話ししたように…母は以前に自分の子供たちによって封印されていました。 どうやら、それは非常に強力なアザラシでした…術は、10個の尾を壊滅的な惑星の荒廃の中核に変えました…そしてそれを月に変えました。 しかし、アザラシが定着する直前に、彼女は私を出産しました…彼女がいつか元に戻れるようにするためです。」

アカラがかぐやの歴史について説明し始めると、記憶は現在に消えていきます。

「かぐやは、神の木を守ることを目的として、空を渡って地球にやって来ました。 その時、彼女は角がなく、額に第三の目がなく、通常の長さの髪で違って見えました。 彼女は平和だけを望み、これ以上の戦いは望みませんでした。 彼女は地元の村のリーダー、天地を愛するようになりました。」

「シゴドは突然アカラを中断します。

"はい！ はい！ 近隣の土地が攻撃し、天地は子供を妊娠していることに気づかずにかぐやを実行することで平和を維持しようとし、彼女は自分自身を救うために神木の実を食べ、ウサギの女神に変身し、すべての人を「無限の月読」の下に置きます。 」

「全話を聞きたいと言っていました…」  
  
「何か見逃しましたか？」

「隣の土地の男性が最初にかぐやを誘tryしようとする部分を省略しました。 彼女は自分を守るために彼らを殺しますが、そうすることで暴力のない秩序を壊します。 だから、「テンジは彼女を処刑するつもりだった。 「天地自身は攻撃者についての真実を決して知りませんでした。 とても悲しいラブストーリーでした。」

「悲しい話…あなたは悲しみについて何を知っていますか？ あなたは…あなたの完璧な家族と...あなたの特権的な人生と。」

「私の人生は完璧にはほど遠い…」

「両親の影は逃げられない？ あなたにそんな高い期待がありますか？ 「風神はかなりうまくやっているようですが、あなたは…彼らはあなたを…失望させますか？

「失望していません！ 少なくとも私の父には…または私の母には…そうではないでしょう。 彼女はいつももっと欲しい。 彼女はいつも押しています。 お母さんはお父さんのように理解していません。 彼女はどれだけ大変なのかわからない…私。」

「貧しいアカラ…あなたの母親はあなたにうまくやってほしい。 酷いもんだ？"

"あなたはどうですか？ お母さんは幸せですか？ 彼女は、あなたが10代の少女を誘canできるほど強いことを誇りに思っていますか？」

「知りません。 私には母親はいません...少なくともあなたのような人はいませんが、それで私を止めることはできません。 私はあなたがアカラではありません。 悲しい話のようなものはありません。 弱点のみがあります。 出来事に彼らが誰であるかを定義させる人々の弱さ…彼らのコントロールの範囲内ではない運命のために彼ら自身のために言い訳をする人々の。 いいえ、私はあなたが好きではありません。 独自のパスを定義します！ 私は私が誰であるかを決定します！

「もしそれが本当なら...他に関係なく自分の未来を設定したら...なぜあなたにとって過去がそんなに重要なのか？

「シゴドは、彼の顔に現れる軽の卑劣な表情を抑えることができません。 彼は、アカラが自分の言葉を素早く変えたことに驚いています。 おそらく彼女は彼が思ったほど弱くない。

「まあ…私は興味があります... 10代の少女の人生を手にしたことで誰かが私を誇りに思うだろうか？」

不安感がアカラを突き抜けます。

「今…かぐやが帰ってきたときのことを聞きたいと言いました。」

「じゃあ、羽衣と羽村が人々を死に至らしめた「神の樹の儀式」のために、かぐやに反抗したことを聞きたくありませんか？ 彼女との戦い？ 羽衣は10個の尾から尾獣をどのように形成したのですか？ 小さい頃はとても可愛かった！」

彼女はいつもやっているように、彼女は少しユーモアで感じている不安をti病に捨てます。

「それは現在の状況に影響を与えません。 サスケとナルトとの戦いを続けてください。」

「ファイン…」とアカラは話を思い出し始めます。

  
**第3章–愛と犠牲の力**

「あなたは…彼女から出てきた？」ナルトは言う。

「はい…しかし、私は力がまったくなく、残されました。だからこそ私は暗闇に深く入り、母のリバイバルを慎重に計画しました。その間、羽衣はこれらすべてを知らず、インドラと阿修羅を育てた。彼はその忍者、忍者の信条ナンセンスさえ作成しました。時が過ぎて羽衣は死んだ…そして亡くなる直前に、彼はこの世界の様々な場所に尾獣をばらまきました。母を復活させるには、リンネガンによる神の樹と無限の月読の2つのことが必要です。しかし、リンネガンはハゴロモのチャクラを必要とし、それをインドラとアシュラに伝えました。そして、10個の尾を形成する尾獣は世界中に散らばっていました。母を取り戻すために、これらすべてのものを集める必要がありました。これに必要な時間を想像することはできません。だから、まず、羽衣のチャクラを取り戻すために、私は継承をめぐる戦いに負けたインドラを利用しました。私はインドラを誘惑しました。その後、インドラの子孫である「うちは」を私の物語の出演者として選びました。はごろもが書いた愚かなスクリプトを少し修正しました。

「つまり…?!」とサスケは言う。

「そうです。羽衣の石版…私はそれを書き直して、無限の月読が「うちは」を救う道だと言った。

「なぜあなたは！」

「インドラとうちは。阿修羅と千住。私は戦いと力を求めるパターンを設定することができました。千年が過ぎましたが、うちはマダラと橋間千住が生まれ変わったとき、私はマダラがリンネガンを達成できると信じるようになりました。これがマザーのリバイバルに向けた最初のステップであること。しかし…うちはマダラが柱間千住に負けたとき…私は絵コンテに戻らなければならないと思いました。しかし、運命は私に背を向けませんでした...マダラの死体は忍の宝庫のようなものです。シャリンガンの謎を研究していたトビラマは、死体を処分するのをやめました。代わりに、リーフビレッジの山の奥深くにマダラを隠しました。しかし、マダラは馬鹿ではありませんでした…彼は、戦いで千住に負けた場合、トビラマは彼の体を取り除くことはないと考えました。それで、彼は自分に術をかけました。 「万華鏡」しゃりんがんを使って、時間遅延呪文を呼び出すことができます。イタチがあなたに時間の遅れで天照erを植えたように、サスケ。マダラは右眼にイザナギを取り付けていました。マダラは右目を犠牲にして現実を書き直し、生き返った。彼はそれから彼の死体として影のクローンを渡した。彼は「はしらま」で噛んだ肉を吐き、傷口に移植しました。その後、マダラはリンネガンを目覚めさせ、ゲド像を召喚しました。その後、彼は人生をさらに延ばすために、ゲド像を使用してハシラマの肉を培養しました。それらのゴブリン、白ゼツは、それの偶発的な副産物のようでした。しかし、彼らは実際に私が彫像から抽出した最後の無限月読の下に置かれた人々でした。私はちょうどそれがそのように見えるようにしました。 「両極の対極が作用することで、この宇宙のすべてのものが生まれます。」石板に刻まれたように、マダラは橋間への愛着を固めました。私はマダラから生まれたように見えるようにすることで尾獣を集め、オビトを操作する計画を立て始めました。あかつきを結成し、戦争に向けた。戦闘力を高めるために、意図的にカブトにマダラの死体を発見させました...さらにマダラの死体を交渉チップとして使用するように彼を導き、オビトに協力させました。この戦争は、私が計画したとおりに進みました。無限の月読が開始されました…そして、散らばっていた大量の人間のチャクラを蓄積することによって…母は回復しました。私の役割は終わりました。あなたは母である全能の神に私と共に戻ります。

「お二人…お二人は忍の歴史のすべてではない！」ナルトは叫ぶ。

ナルトは黒ゼツを体から引き裂く。

「さらに…お母さんは子供たちが巣を去ることに満足しているはずです！」

ナルトは続け、サスケの体から黒ゼツを引き裂いた。

「それがママであることの意味です！」

「あなたの十代の反乱は続いています。 母はチャクラのまさに先祖です。 悪童は何も成し遂げることを望みません。」

「ナルト、開口部を作る必要があります。そうすれば、シーリングジューツを発売できます」とサスケは言います。

「うん！ そして、機能するのは…その術だけです！」

「その術？」

「うん…サスケ、聞いてくれ」

「あなたが何を計画しているのかわかりません」とブラックゼツは言います。 あなたの行動は無意味です。」

  
ナルトのクローンは、崖の棚にサクラとカカシがいます。 オビトもあります。 彼は無意識のままですが、彼らは彼を取り戻しました。 Narutoのクローンは、Six Pathsチャクラを与えられて以来、Narutoの新しいヒーリング能力を使用してObitoを支援しようとします。

「調子はどう？」とカカシは尋ねる。

「彼らはお互いを見つめているように見えます」とサクラは言います。

「なるほど…私たち全員をこの次元に強制的に引き込む力は、幻術ではありません…これは全く異なる規模です。 彼女は…神のようなものです。」

「そのような人とどうやって戦えますか？」

  
「本気ですか？」とサスケは言う。

「試してみないと分からない。 私はこの術を密かに実践してきました。 試してみる価値はありますか？」

「チャンスがあれば開口部を作成します…いいでしょう。 左目を準備します。 やってみましょう！"

かぐやは黒い炎に包まれ、サスケは彼のアマテラスで意図的に彼女の注意を引きます。

  
「彼らは動き出しています！」とサクラは言います。

  
かぐやが黒炎を吸収して彼女に影響を与えないため、ナルトは彼女を取り囲む数十のクローンを作成します。 しかし、これらのクローンは、自分のイメージではなく、さまざまなハンサムな男であり、完全に裸の男です。

  
「あのバカ！」とサクラは叫ぶ。 「このような状況で、そのような術を使用しますか？！ それは私にはうまくいくかもしれませんが、術がそんなに神のような人に働く方法はありません！」

  
かぐやはナルトの逆ハーレム術に一瞬st然としている。 彼女が気を散らしている間、彼は彼女を後ろにたたいて彼女にパンチを打ちます。

  
「うまくいった？！」と驚いたさくらは言う。

  
「あなたはチャクラなどの先祖かもしれません…」とナルトは言います。 「でも、こんな術は見たことないでしょうね！ これが忍の歴史だ、ばか！」

  
最も予測不可能なナンバーワンは…カカシだと思います。 ナルトのPervy Ninjutsuが世界を救うと言ってはいけない！ マスター自来也、見ていますか？！

  
「今、ナルト！」とサスケは言う。

"正しい！"

ナルトとサスケはお互いに向かって移動します...彼らの支配的な腕を伸ばした。 サスケはかぐやの隣でそれらを運ぶ。 彼らは彼女に触れようとしていて、突然彼らが…氷に閉じ込められたときにシールを始めます。

寒い、とナルトは考えている。 どうしたの？！

氷…サスケを不思議に思う。

  
世界は再び変わったように見えます。 ギザギザの崖の棚や溶岩の川の代わりに、グループは現在、氷と白い雪に覆われた山々の中にいます。

「変化しました！」ナルトのクローンは言います。

「この場所は…また次元を変えましたか？」とカカシは言います。

「どの術効果が見られますか？」とサクラは尋ねます。

「今回は氷の1つを除いて、以前の溶岩の世界に連れて行かれたときと同じように感じます。 これが敵の能力であることは間違いありません。 世界を一瞬で書き直して現実にすることができるように…これはまさに実術のようなものです。」

  
かぐやは次元の裂け目を開き、サスケとナルトを閉じ込めている氷から逃げ去ります。 彼女は彼らの前に再び現れます。 ナルトは真実を探求するオーブを使って氷を砕いて自分を解放しようとしますが、オーブはゆっくりしか動きません。 サスケは再び天照を呼びます。 彼は氷をスライスして彼とナルトの両方を解放するためにそれらを使用して黒い炎を制御することができます。

「ありがとう、サスケ！ 申し訳ありませんが、セクシーな術は機能しませんでした。」

「そのような術が機能することを本当に期待していなかった。 今回は、私が戦略を立てます…助けてください。」

「母…」と黒ゼツは言います。 「これらの2つは非常に迷惑です。 それらをすでに分割して、…別々に取ってみませんか？」

かぐやは彼女のすぐ右側に次元の裂け目を開き、同時にサスケの後ろにもう1つ。 彼女は自分の手で裂け目に手を入れると、サスケの後ろの裂け目から出てきます。 彼女は彼をつかみ、彼が反応する前に、彼を別の世界に投げ込む…砂漠の世界。 NARUTO-ナルト-は裂け目の縁をつかみ、裂け目が無駄にならないようにします。

「今、あなたは母親を封印することができなくなります。 まず、私はあなたのチャクラをすべて吸い取ります！」

かぐやはサスケをつかんだときのように裂け目を開きます。 彼女がナルトをつかもうとするとき、彼は捕まることなく時間内に飛び降りることができます。

「素敵な反射神経があります。 この子は速い、お母さん。」

かぐやはもう一つの次元の裂け目の中に消えます。

だから、私は彼女がどこから攻撃をするつもりなのかわからないだろうと思う...ナルトを考える。

突然山が崩れ始めます。 雪と氷の雪崩が、ナルトが埋葬されるのを避けるために退却するとき、ナルトに向かって急ぎます。

  
「この世界に連れて来られたのは私たちだけなのでしょうか？」とサクラは尋ねます。

「いいえ」とナルトのクローンは言います。 「本当の私もここにいる。 しかし、私はサスケを感じることができません。」

「私はどこにいるの？」オビトは意識を取り戻し始めた。

「オビト！」

「あなたは、カカシですか？ 死んだと思った…」

「あなたを癒しました」とナルトのクローンは言います。 "だが…"

「ええ…知っています。

オビトは、ナルトがテン・テールの喪失から彼を癒すことができなかったという事実に言及しています。 彼の内側にもはやTailed Beastを持たないJinchurikiとして、彼は最終的に死ぬでしょう。

「あなたの目は…「オビト？」とカカシは言います。

「ハァッ…？」

オビトの左目は以前のように万華鏡「写輪眼」を持っていますが、彼の右目は失明したようです。  
  
「それは今重要ではありません。 1つだけで簡単に処理できます。 マダラはどうなりましたか？ 彼を倒したの？」

「いいえ、結果は少し異なりました。」

「簡単に説明します」とナルトのクローンは言います。 「六道の賢者とかぐやについても教えてくれるかもしれないし、その印章も！」

「私もあなたにすべてを伝える必要があります」とサクラは言います。 「それがすべてにどのように適合するかはわかりませんが、知っておく必要があると思います。」

「戦いの場所に連れて行ってくれ」とオビトは言う。 「途中で話すことができます。」

  
孤独な人物が荒涼とした世界を歩きます。 サスケです

何も機能していないようです...そしてこの砂漠は際限なく続いています。 かぐやは私のために来ていないので、ナルトが捕らえられていないと仮定することはおそらく安全です。 彼は簡単に降りることはできません...しかし、シールなしでは、かぐやを倒すことはできません。

  
ナルトのクローン、サクラ、カカシ、オビトは、本当のナルトがかぐやと戦っている場所に向かって走っています。  
  
「信じられない」とオビトは言う。 「それで、このかぐやを封印するには、あなたの力とサスケの両方が必要ですか？」

「うん！ しかし、私はサスケをまったく感じることができません！」

「さくら…かぐやの息子が彼女を救うために私たちの助けを求めたと言った？ そして、その黒いゼツは本当の悪ですか？」

"はい。 羽村は母親が自分の姿に変わったと信じている。 これが本当の彼女ではないこと。」

「しかし、世界を守り、無限の月読を終わらせるために彼女を封印する必要があるとき、どうすれば彼女を救うことができますか？」とナルトのクローンは尋ねます。

"知りません。 しかし、彼は私にも視覚的な力を与えてくれたと思うので、彼は信頼できると信じています。」

「視覚的な能力？」とカカシは言います。

「それが私が溶岩に落ちるのではなく、崖の棚に行き着いた理由だと思います。 崖に手を伸ばして、崖に向かって引っ張ったようなものでした。 そして後で...あなたがすべて落ちたとき...私はあなたをすべて私に引き寄せる準備ができていました、または少なくともそれができるように感じました。 私はそれを説明する他の方法を知りません。」

「それは痛みの力に似ています！」ナルトのクローンは言います。

「しかし、私はそれをどうやってやったのかわかりません。 私は本能的に反応しました。 それが彼の言った通りです…目は私の感情に反応するでしょう。

  
[フラッシュバック]

「さくら、あなたは日向一族ではないので、私はあなたに私のチャクラを貸すことはできませんが、私はあなたに私の目の力を与えることができます。 100回のヒーリングで維持するチャクラの量は、少なくとも一時的にその能力を使用するのに十分な量です。

「目をくれてるの！？」

「私の目ではなく、その力。 その本質をあなたに伝えます。 覚悟を決める。"

さくらが実際に何が起こっているかを本当に理解する前に、羽村は左目の上に手を置きます。 彼女の覆い隠された目は大きく開き、彼女は痛みのように体を締める。 羽村は手を取り、さくらの左目が鮮やかな青色から通常の緑色に退色していることを明らかにします。

「大丈夫、さくら？」

"私は大丈夫。 感じている…違う…でも、他の目とそれほど変わらない。」

「力が完全に現れるには少し時間がかかります。 あなたはあなたの系譜にVisual Prowessの歴史がありませんか？」

「私の氏族の腕前は、チャクラを細かく制御する能力にあります。」

「それは、この目の力であなたによく役立つでしょう。」

「日向とうちはは長年彼らの視覚能力を使用するために訓練しています。 今日与えられた目の力をどのように使うのでしょうか？ 私はそれが何をするのかさえ知りません。」

「その力は、弟が自分で目覚めたリンネガンの力に似ています。 あなたはおそらくあなたの感情が高いとき、それらの力を批判的な時にのみ呼び出すことができるでしょう。 感情は、この目の力を解き放つものです。 うちは写輪眼とは異なり、この目は、怒りや喪失からではなく、犠牲の行為や他者への愛の感情から生じます。 これを学ぶには母を理解するのに何年もかかった。 かぐやの人々は、強さだけに集中していました。 思いやりはその性質にはありませんでした。 彼女はそのように彼らと異なっていました。 その違いは、私がこの目の力を解き放つことができたと信じていることです。 さくら…あなたの気持ちに忠実に…そして目があなたを失敗させないでしょう。」

疑問の表情が顔全体に広がると、さくらは目をそらします。

「どうしてそんなに困ってるの？」

"なんでわたし？ なぜ私にこの目の力を与えますか？」

「仲間を深く気にかけていることは明らかです。 あなたが目の力を使うことができると確信しています。」

「私は彼らのことを気にしています…彼ら全員…しかしあなたはあなたの感情に忠実であると言いました...そして…あなたは力が愛の感情から発展したと言いました...」

"はい。"

「だから、恋に落ちたらどうする？ それでも機能しますか？」

「愛にはさまざまな形があります。さくら…そしてあなたは恋をしています。」

「サスケ…」

「おもしろい...なぜあなたは不確かなのか理解できた。」

"何…？ なぜ？"

「あなたが本当に愛している人に関してあなたは混乱していますか？」

「恋をしているとはどういう意味か混乱していると思う…」さくらは一時停止して考えをまとめる。 「あなたは母親を愛していますか？

"はい。"

「でも、彼女はあなたを愛していると思う？」

「私は確かに知りません…私はそう信じます。 他の母親と同じように、子供を愛していると思います。 彼女がしたことの多くは、私と羽衣を守ることだったと思う…彼女の行動は見当違いだった。」

「それで、あなたは彼女を前にすべてを許して、まだ彼女を愛することができますか？」

「はい…しかし、許しと愛を彼女の行動を無視して混同しないでください。 結局のところ、人の感情の本質を示すのは行動です。 母を愛していますが、愛を盲目にはしていません。」

盲目の愛…さくらの考えは羽村の言葉にしばらくかかっている。 「ここ数年、母親を見守っていました。 あなたは決して希望をあきらめなかった。 それは愛することの意味ですか？」

「愛は単純に定義されているのではない、さくら。 愛するということは、必要なら別の人のために生き、死ぬことです。 自分の福祉よりも他の福祉を優先すること。 目の力はそれを私の存在に刻み込むのを助けました。 母と一緒にいる…彼女を見守る…今これをしている。 私は彼女が大好きだからです。」

さくらは今まで以上に混乱しているようです。

「さくら…愛に関しては簡単な答えはありません。 多くの場合、最強の結合は、曲がりくねった経路で見つかる結合です。 あなたの気持ちは明らかに深く走ります。 あなたは目にふさわしい人物です。 その力はあなたの愛の強さを反映します。 あなたはその力を使うことができます…おそらく私が予想した以上に…そしておそらくそれはあなたに明快さをもたらすのに役立つでしょう。」

[フラッシュバックの終了]

  
**第4章–黒ゼツだけが立つ**

ナルトのクローン、サクラ、カカシ、オビトは、かぐやとの進行中の戦いに近づいています。 彼らはあらゆる方向から彼にやってくると、遠くに氷の発射体を避けて本物のナルトを見る。 彼らが近づくと、ナルトは氷に閉じ込められて閉じ込められます。

「ナルト！」とさくらが叫ぶ。

かぐやは次元の裂け目から現れ、ナルトに向かって移動します。

「それは時空間の一種です」とオビトは言います。 「サスケの感知を突然止めたと言った？」

「うん」ナルトのクローンは言います。

「彼は別の次元に連れて行かれたと思う。 彼女は別の時空から生まれました。 それは私自身のVisual Prowessに似ています。」

「彼女のタイムスペースを入力できますか？」カカシは尋ねます。

「カムイが次に別のタイムスペースに接続してポータルを開いたときに共鳴するなら、私はそれを入力できると確信しています。 サスケがいるなら、私は彼をこの次元に戻すことができます。 しかし…それを行うには膨大な量のチャクラが必要になります…それは私自身のタイムスペースではないからです。 私がそこにいる間に私のチャクラがなくなったら、完了です。」

「じゃあ一緒に行きましょう」とナルトのクローンは言います。 「本当の私はそんなに早く落ちません。 私は強いからです。」

「クローンチャクラだけでは不十分です。」

「私の100の癒しのチャクラではまだ不十分でしょうか？」

「それは私に最低限を与えるでしょう。 二人とも、一緒に来てください。 サスケがそのタイムスペースにいるのかどうかさえわかりません。 しかし、私たちは彼女と近距離に入ることから始めます。 サスケを見つけて、彼を本当のあなたに届けることを約束します。」

「オビト」とナルトのクローンは言います。「私を助けてくれてありがとう。そしてサスケも。」

「私のような人に感謝しないでください。 敵に注目してください。」

「それで、もうマスクはありませんか？」

「私は…カカシの友人、あなたの父の部下、私はサスケのようなうちは…私はあなたと同じ夢を夢見たあなたの先輩です。 私はほとんど時間がないので、スピーチに時間を浪費するつもりはありません。 でも…あなたの前を歩かせて…そしてあなたのために死なせてください。」

  
アカラの考えは彼女の捕虜に漂います。 彼女は一瞬立ち止まり、彼をじっと見つめます。

彼についてはどうですか？ 私は彼に会ったことがないことを知っていますが、それでも…彼はよく知っているようです。

「どうしてやめたの？」と四五堂が尋ねる。

「ああ…この次の部分を聞きたいとは思わなかった。 戦いのこの時点で、羽衣は、以前の4つの火影に登場します。再演術で復活した白間、飛r、b山、港…。 彼は、かぐやが帰ってくるのを伝えます。 彼は息子たち、インドラとアシュラについて語ります…インドラは能力の低い他の人にはほとんど役に立たず、自分の力だけに依存していた才能のある人、そしてアシュラは苦労したが粘り強くそれを補って精神を持っていた人 他の人に彼の目的に影響を与えました。」

"あなたが正しい。 私はそれについて聞きたくありません。」

「確かですか？ 羽衣がどのように阿修羅を後継者に選んだか、インドラと阿修羅の戦い、彼らが再転生を経て彼らの死後長い間互いに闘い続ける方法を聞きたくありません…最初はマダラと橋間、そしてサスケと ナルト？」

"私はノーと言った。"

「それはまた別の悲しい話だと思う…あるいは多分彼らはすべて私だけのように弱かった…」

アカラは右足を蹴り上げて突然前方に振ります。 風の爆発が外側に向かって切り裂きます。 しご堂は、攻撃の矢面をかわすために異常な速度を使用して左に素早く移動しますが、上腕で切断されるのを避けるのに十分な速さではありません。 アカラが別の攻撃を開始する前に、シゴドはアーススタイルの術を使用して、下肢を細胞床に閉じ込めます。

「驚き続けます、アカラ。 あなたの年齢が武器なしで斬撃風攻撃を実行できることは印象的です。」

アカラは彼女の足を解放するのに苦労しますが、足を動かすことができません。 「シゴドは守備姿勢を緩め、攻撃から切り傷を癒し始めます。

「しかし、どうやら発射体の爆発はまだ手の届かないところにあります…これは良いことです。 私があなたの口を閉じてステッチしなければならなかったなら、あなたは物語を続けることができませんでした…そしてあなたが物語を私に話すことができないなら、あなたはもはや価値がありません…今…続けてください！

「あから」は「しご堂」を厳しく見つめます。 二人は意志の戦いに従事しているように見えるので、彼らの間には沈黙が続いているようです。 最後に、Akaraが点滅します。 彼女は視線を床に移し、物語を再び始めます。

  
さて、さくらはそう思います。 この男は救えません だから彼は死ぬつもりだ…

「ナルト！ さくら！ 手を離さないで、いつでも別のタイムスペースにテレポートできるようにします。」

かぐやはグループに目を向ける。 彼女は戦いで彼らの外観に関心がなく、すぐにナルトに注意を向けます。

「彼女は私たちが結局ここにいることを知っています」とナルトのクローンは言います。

「私たちはカムイと一緒に彼女の次元に飛び込んだとしても、彼女は私たちを知覚することを心に留めておく必要があります」とオビトは言います。

うん、ここに来て、ナルトを考えています。 あなたが欲しいのは私のチャクラです...彼らではないのですか？！ 拘束されているように見えました…彼女が近づくまで待ちます！ 私が使用する術が何であれ、彼女はただそれを吸収しようとしています。 だから、彼女に一番よく効くのは…フェイントと体術でもある！ 彼女の注意をそらすために、私は性的暴行を使うことができません。 だから、私は基本に戻って彼女を追い詰めなければならない！ 彼女が再びその奇妙な窓から脱出しようとした場合、私は彼女と一緒に入ります。 そこでサスケを探します！ 今でもサスケのチャクラをはっきりと感じることができます！

「これが私の時間空間です」とかぐやは言う。 「あなたはここでは無力です。」

「準備はいいか、ナルト？」ナルトの中からコクオが言う。 「私はあなたのチャクラを沸点まで上げるつもりです！ 蒸気スタイル：比類なき強さ！」

ナルトは氷から解放され、かぐやにチャクラのビームを発射し、彼女を後方にノックして氷の崖に叩きつけます。

「私はあなたのためにチャクラを注入しました、ナルト！」Kur馬は言います。

「ありがとう、Kur馬！ マルチシャドウクローン術！」

NARUTO-ナルト-は、かぐやを攻撃するために競争する何百ものクローンを作成します。 彼女は繰り返し多くのクローンを破壊するために手から伸びるチャクラの大きな紫色の拳で繰り返しパンチしますが、多くはまだ残っています。 クローンは、かぐやを一度に1つずつ、そして一斉にヒットし始めます。

「今、この場所は私のタイムスペースです！ う…ず…ま…き！ うずまきナルト弾幕！」

かぐやは、クローンからの猛攻撃を逃れるために次元の裂け目を開きます。

"開かれた！ 本当の私は行きます！」

かぐやが裂け目に入ると、ナルトは開口部に向かって突進します。 新しいタイムスペースに入った後、黒ゼツは煙を見る。

彼は自分の道を強制しましたか？ インポッシブル…ブラックゼツを考えます。 彼はいなくなった。 いくつかの人がなんとか入ったように見えます。他の2人は力を使い果たし、衰退しました。 「クローンには十分なチャクラがなかったようです。 あなたは元のナルトですか？」

「だから、私がどうしたら？」

「お母さん、彼はこのルートタイムスペースにまで到達しました。 彼が他の5つのタイムスペースに直接つながるこの場所にいるのは良くありません。 彼は、二重の反対の力の共鳴を使用して、サスケがいる場所に到達することができるかもしれません。 その奇妙な術を以前に取って、この忍ナルトは常に予測不可能でした。 私たちはただ…今すぐ彼を殺すべきだ！」

「それはできません。 私はそれらの子供たちのチャクラを吸収しなければなりません。」

「世界の時空間を変えるたびに、あなたは膨大な量のチャクラを使います、マザー。 緊急時に備えたチャクラを保存する必要があります。 彼を引き付け続けない方がいいです あなたが封印された場合、すべては無駄になります。 間違いなく、あなたはたくさんのチャクラを失うでしょう。 しかし、あなたは彼を必要としません！ 念願の計画を粉塵にするよりはましです。」

"あなたが正しい。"

かぐやは、体から骨の棘を伸ばし始めます。 彼らは彼女の手のひらと背中から巨大な針のように突き出ています。

「これで彼を殺すことができます！」と黒ゼツは言います。 「殺人の骨灰！」

かぐやは、ナルトの近くに裂け目を開き、それを通り抜ける骨の破片を撃ちます。 傷の周りの領域は灰に変わり始め、外側に広がります。 NARUTO-ナルト-は、ほこりの山と同じくらいに崩れます。

「これで彼のクローンもすべてなくなるはずです！」

かぐやは別の亀裂を開きます。 彼女と黒ゼツが氷の世界に戻ったとき、彼らはナルトのクローンのすべてがまだ生きているのを見る。

「オリジナルを殺しました！ では、なぜ彼らは行っていないのですか？ 「だから、彼らはただのクローンでした。 あなたは私たちをだましました。」

"まいったよ。 私は…オリジナルです」と本物のナルトは言います。 賢く戦わなくてはならないので、彼らはあそこに戻らないようにします。

  
オビトとサクラはカムイから姿を現します。 彼らはかぐやのルートタイムスペースにいます。

「ナルトのクローンのおかげで、タイムスペースに隠れることができました。 しかし、あなたは私が今頼ることができる唯一の人、サクラです。」

"知っている！ ナルトを最も苦しめたのは私です。 私はいつも間違っていた、私はいつも間違いを犯した。 二度と間違えたくありません。 二度と間違いを犯したくありません。 それが理由です...私は決して後退しません！ あなたの以前にとんでもない夢はもはや馬鹿げているように見えません、ナルト。 死なせないよ！ 私は単にあなたをさせません！ 何があっても死ぬことはありません！

「このタイムスペースは他の人とつながる必要があります。 それらを1つずつ開き、サスケを探します。」

さくらは100のヒーリングを行います。 額のひし形のシールから暗い線が広がり、部族のマークのように伸びて腕と顔を覆っています。

「私が持っているすべてのチャクラを彼にあげます！」とサクラは言います。

「なんて信じられないほど広大な時間空間…瞬時にそれらを接続できるようにするため。 このかぐやは誰だ！？」

オビトとサクラは溶岩の世界へのポータルを開きます。

「以前はそこにいませんでしたか？」とサクラは言います。

「そこにサスケを感じることはできません！ 次へ！」

彼らは今まで見たこともないような世界へのポータルを開きます。 地面は緑のピラミッド型のオブジェクトで覆われているように見えます。

「彼もここにはいません」とオビトは言います。

「少し休む必要があります。」

「チャクラはどうですか？」

「ああ…まだ埋蔵量があります。」

「元に戻るのに十分な状態を保ちます。 悪化が最悪になり、サスケが見つからない場合...」

「彼を見つけます！」

"すぐ隣！

オビトとサクラは次のポータルを開きます。 液体がすぐに流れ始め、材料を食い尽くしてさくらのジャケットに跳ねます。 酸です。 さくらは思いもせずに腕を伸ばし、酸を押しのけるだけでなく、自分自身とオビトを開口部から押し戻します。 さくらが急いでジャケットを脱ぎ、シャツの袖を引き裂くと、裂け目は閉じます。

「それが先ほどお話ししたビジュアルの腕前です」とオビトは言います。 「酸を押しのけた。」

「私たちも後方に押し進めました。 まだあまりコントロールできていないようで、十分な速さではありませんでした。」

さくらの腕に火傷があります。

「大丈夫ですか」とオビトは言います。

"大丈夫です！ これは何もありません。」

「あなたは医療忍者ですよね？ 傷が治るまで待ちます その場所も適切ではありませんでした。 少し休んだら…」

「心配しないで！ チャクラには限界がありますよね？」

「どうして傷を負わないの？ ほんの少し…」

「ナルトがくれたこのチャンスを無駄にしたくない！」

オビトは、カカシがナルトをとても特別なものにしたことをどのように説明したかを思い出します。

「彼がつまずき始めたら助けてあげたいですか？」

「ハァッ…？」

"何でもありません。"

さくらはちょっとオビトの言葉にハングアップします。

私はナルトをどれだけ助けることができるかわかりませんが、彼がいつも私のためにそこにいたのと同じように彼が私を必要とするなら、私はいつもそこにいます。

「さて、次！」オビトは言います。

彼らは、砂漠だけの世界のように見えるポータルを開きます。 地平線から伸びる長い足跡を除いて、見ることができる限り砂があります。 サスケです！

"彼はここにいます！"

「サスケ！ サスケ！ こっち！ 急いで！」さくらが叫ぶ。

「彼は遠い。」

「たぶん、私の新しい力で彼を近づけることができるでしょう。」

さくらは腕を伸ばしてサスケを引き寄せようとします。 彼女は必死に彼女の新しい力で彼をつかもうとします。

「あなたは彼をつかむことができますか？」オビトは尋ねます。

「私は…できない。 動いていない。"

オビトを支援し、彼女の新しい視覚能力を使用しようとするサクラのチャクラの流出は多すぎます。 彼女はぐらつき始め、ポータルは縮小し始めます。 彼女は、ポータルを開いたままにしようとして、再びオビトに両手を置いて平静を取り戻します。 足りません。 ポータルが閉じます。

「サスケ！ ありえない…"

二人はサスケが彼らの後ろに立っていることに突然気づきます。

「どうやってやったの？」とオビトは尋ねる。

「それは私の能力の1つです」とサスケは言います。 「限られた距離しかありませんが、スペース間を移動できます。」

オビトは、かぐやのタイムスペースへの非常に多くのポータルを開くという緊張から崩壊します。 彼は地面を打つことを避けるためにかろうじて自分を捕まえます。

いまいましい…私にはできない…オビトを考える。 持ち帰れるまで…

「ちょっと待って！」とさくらは言う。

私は…再び約束を破りますか？ りん？ 私は頑固で、決して安心しませんでした。 しかし、あなたは私の救助に失敗することはありませんでした。 まだやらなければならないことがあります。 「戻ってきます、二人。 待ってて。」

  
かぐやとナルトは戦い続けます。 彼女は紫色のチャクラの拳で彼のクローンを大量のパンチで破壊しますが、それでもクローンの数を克服するのは困難です。

「母」と黒ゼツは言います、「私は何かを見つけました。 オリジナルのナルトは、彼の周りに真実探求者のオーブを持っています！

かぐやはオーブに鍵をかけ、クローンを無視してナルトに直行します。 彼女がするように、骨のスパイクは彼女の体から再び成長し始めます。

それらのことは…彼らは以前にシャドウクローンを切り倒したとナルトは考えている。

かぐやはナルトでそれぞれの手のひらから1つずつ、2つの骨スパイクを発射しますが、2つのクローンが正面にジャンプし、ヒットし、灰になります。

「クローンは必死にそのクローンを保護しています。 お母さん、間違いはありません。 彼の後ろに真実探求者のオーブを持っている人は本物です！」

さらに多くのクローンが彼を完全に囲むナルトの防御に来ます。 かぐやは、骨のスパイクがますます多くのクローンを破壊する攻撃の後、攻撃を開始します。

「まだ終わっていない！」とナルトは言う。 「負けるつもりはない！」

クローンはナルトを守るために突進し続けます。 かぐやが絶え間ない攻撃を続けると、サクラ、サスケ、オビトはポータルを介して氷の世界に戻ります。

"不可能な！ サスケだ！」と黒ゼツは言う。

サスケが戻ってきたとナルトはすぐに、かぐやが髪の毛で彼を引っ掛けて、ポイントブランク範囲で骨スパイクを発射します。

「今、心配することはありません」と鳴門が灰に変わるとかぐやは言う。

「ナルト！」とさくらが叫ぶ。

灰は消えて煙になります。 そのナルトもクローンだった。

「どうして！ 彼はTruthseeker Orbをクローンに渡しましたか？ お母さん、こんなにシンプルなものに夢中になった！」

「ありがとう、さくらとオビト！」ナルトは言う。

"何？ 大丈夫ですか？」とさくらは言います。

「サスケ！ サクラとオビトにちゃんと感謝しましたか？」

「敵に焦点を合わせろ！」とサスケは相変わらずストイックに語る。

「まあ」とカカシは言う。「ナルトはいつも予想外にcだった。」

「母…彼らが再会したので、他に選択肢はありません。 チャクラにケチをする余裕はありません。」

「それを知っている」とかぐやは言う。

かぐやは、オビトとサクラがサスケを探しているときに見た緑のピラミッド型の形で、それらをすべて異常な世界に運びます。 今、彼らはそれが高重力の世界だと気づきました。 クローンは一滴の煙の中に落ちて消えます。 ObitoとSquad 7のメンバーは、高重力のために地面に引き下げられます。

私はとても重いと感じています、さくらは思います。 この地形は...私の体を掘り下げています。

「空中浮上できません！」とナルトが言います。

「今回は重い重力飛行機！」とサスケは言います。

かぐやはひざの上にあり、重い重力も彼女の体を引っ張ります。 それでも、彼女は攻撃を押します。 手のひらから骨のスパイクが生え、ナルトとサスケに発射します。

"畜生！ 私の左目の視覚能力は…ではありません

「それをかわして、サスケ！」とナルトが言う。

ナルトとサスケは、骨のスパイクにぶつかるのを避けるために時間内に移動することができます。

「重重力があなたの目標を歪ませているのですか？」

「今、調整しました。 次のものも見逃せません。」

かぐやは、ナルトとサスケで骨のスパイクの別のラウンドを発射します。 今回は、彼らがそれらを避けることができるようには見えません。 オビトとカカシはナルトとサスケを助けるために走ります。

「私はあなたをさせません！」オビトは言います。

「まだできることがあります」とカカシは言います。 「少なくとも彼らの盾になれます！ 間に合いましょう！」

オビトとカカシが急いでいるとき、まるで「リンが突然現れ、彼女の元チームメンバー2人の手をつかんだ」 彼女はちょうどナルトとサスケを保護するためにそれらを前に引っ張ります。

ありがとう、リン…カカシと思う。 オビトと私はすぐに参加します。 そのとき…私たちは一緒に追いつくことができます。

繰り返しますが、あなたは…オビトを考えています。 「りん今度、そこに着いたら…あなたと私だけで一緒に時間を過ごしましょう。

骨のスパイクがオビトに当たろうとしているので、彼は彼のカムイを使用して、「カカシ」に当たろうとしているものを輸送します。

「カカシは邪魔になります。 私は彼をここに残すつもりです。

これは…カムイ！ おびと！ あなたは...カカシがオビトの腹部に骨スパイクが突き刺さるのを見ると振り向くと思います。

カカシ…あなたはもう少しここにとどまります、オビトは灰に変わり始めると思います。 急いで私たちに従わないでください！

"なぜ？ 私たちは両方とも解決したと思っていました...あなたの力はここでまだ必要です！ どうしてこうするの？」

「気にしないで。 カカシ、敵に用心してください。」ナルト、サスケ、サクラ…オビトを考えます。 これは彼らにとって重要な時期です。 カカシ、あなたは生き残り、次世代を支えなければなりません。 死ぬのは早すぎます

ナルトはオビトの背中に手を置きます。 彼はオビトの命を救おうと必死になって、彼の新たな癒しの力を使います。

「まったく役に立たない、ナルト」と黒ゼツは言う。 「彼は愛好家です。 彼はゴミのように腐って死にます。」

「十分だ、ナルト」とオビトは言う。 "彼は正しい。 チャクラを無駄にしないでください。」

「どうして彼に同情するの？ナルト？ 彼はもともとあなたの敵でしたよね？ そして再び、彼は今、私たちにとって裏切り者です。 両側の敗者。 仲間や敵から嫌われ、resり合い、同志や家族を呼ぶ人はいません…彼は一人で、何も残っていません。 彼は大切な人をすべて失い、夢を実現することはできません。 そして、使い果たされた後、彼は最後には無力です...彼は愚か者であり、間違いだけでいっぱいです...」

「あなたは何もしていません-！」ナルトが中断される前に言います。

「あなたの言うとおりです」とオビトは言います。 「それは私が犯人であるに値する終わりです。」

サスケは慎重に時間を費やしてきましたが、今ではビジュアルの腕前が戻ってきています。 彼は突然、かぐやのそばに身を寄せ、「ちどり」で彼女を攻撃しようとします。 かぐやは自分自身を救うために、それらすべてをルート時空に移動します。

「私たちは前にここに来たことがあります！」とサクラは言います。

「ナルト！」サスケは言う。 「ナルト！ 今回は転換を処理します。 彼は助けを超えています。 私と来て。"

サスケの言葉は耳が聞こえない。 彼はナルトがオビトの側を離れないことを見ることができます。 彼はしばらく待ってから、かぐやとの戦いを続けるために一人で立ち去ります。

"畜生！ 畜生！ ナルトは言う。

「それで十分だ」とオビトは言います。突然、彼の体から左目を引き裂きました。 「さくら！ これで私を助けてください...迅速に。」

オビトは盲目的に手を伸ばします。 さくらは目をつかんで、機器のバッグから医療バイアルに保管します。

「オビト？ カカシは尋ねます。

「カカシ…あの目は私のものよりもあなたのものだった。コピー忍者は生き続けます！彼らはあなたを必要としています...あなたはエリートです、カカシ。あなたの腕前は疑問視されたことはありません…そして今、あなたも同様に感じています。ミッションへの単なる義務以上のものを感じてください...しかし、あなたの仲間のために。私はそれを実現するのに少し関係があると思いたいです。この目よりも...それはあなたへの私の本当の贈り物です...」

オビトは一時停止します。彼の旅を感じたのは終わりに近づき、彼は回想し始める。

「ありがとう、ナルト。あなたと戦った後、私は目が覚めたように感じます。あなたを見たとき、まるで過去の自分を見たようでした。そして今の自分を後悔しています。しかし、何らかの理由で、それも私を幸せにしました。子供の頃、私は自分が火影だとよく想像していました。その爽快感と不安の言葉では言い表せない感覚…あなたは私にすべてを取り戻したと思います。村、友人、そして私を火影として想像してみてください…それがすべて起こった後でも…それだけで私の心の穴が埋められたようです。たぶんそれが終わりだからだもっと多くの苦しみがあなたを待っているでしょう、ナルト。ただし、変更せずに忍者の道に固執しないでください。あなたはかつて私に、あなたの言葉に決して戻らないことがあなたの忍者の道だと言ったでしょう？

「ええ…」

「ナルト…あなたは…火影になろう！」

これらの最後の言葉で、オビトは灰に砕けて消えてしまいます。 かぐやとサスケでさえ、戦いが落ち着くと気づきます。

「害虫の裏切り者がついに亡くなったのですか？」と黒ゼツは言います。 「彼はゴキブリのように頑固でした。」

「オビトを笑わないで」とナルトは言う。

「ナルト…抵抗し続けると、彼のように哀れなほど灰になってしまいます！」

開口部を利用して、かぐやは表面から膨大な量のチャクラを引き出し始め、彼女の後ろにトゥルースシーカーオーブを形成します。 オーブはナルトのオーブよりもはるかに大きく、チャクラの流入とともにサイズが大きくなり続けています。

「このルートタイムスペースは母親の排他的ドメインであり、「無限の月読」に閉じ込められているすべての忍に接続し、チャビを直接抽出できます。 母は、真実、風、火、大地、稲妻、水、影、光を含むすべての自然を含む広大なケッケイモウラトゥルースシーカーオーブを製作しました。 それは新しい時空の始まりです。 そして、あなたはすべてその犠牲になります！

「サスケ、あれ！ それは私の後ろの球と同じ球です！」

「サイズの違いは非常に大きいです！ そして、急速に成長しています！ それを止めるために…」

「私たちはそのウサギのおばあちゃんを今すぐ封印する必要があります！ これをやろう、みんな！」

尾獣のそれぞれは、ナルトに独自の力を持つ尾獣ボールを与えます。 「かむら」の力のあるボールは本物のナルトに振り回され、彼のクローンは他のすべての獣のクローンを振り回します。

「セージアート：スーパーテールビーストラーメン手裏剣！」とナルトが叫ぶ。

ナルトと彼のクローンは一斉にかぐやで攻撃を開始します。 尾獣の螺旋手裏剣は彼女を一気に襲い、大爆発を引き起こした。

「いいね、ナルト！」とさくらは言う。 「無傷の状態から抜け出す方法はありません。」

かぐやが負傷して地面に落ちたため、広大なケッケイモウラトゥルースシーカーオーブは成長を停止します。

「今がチャンスです！」とサスケは言います。 「シーリング術！」

ナルトとサスケは、黒い触手に突然つかまれて地面に投げられたときに、かぐやに向かって急いで封印を開始します。 帰ってからかぐやに愛着を持っていた黒ゼツが現れ、彼女のそばに一人で立つ。

  
**第5章–さくらの視覚力**

「もう二度と！」黒ゼツは叫ぶ。 「二度と、あなたは私を守れず、無力なままにさせられないでしょう！ 今回…私が1000年やってきたように...私は自分で物事をやる！」

黒ゼツがかぐやからチャクラを描き始める。 彼は彼女の力を引き出して、特徴のない質量からより人型の物理的な形に変身します。 かぐやは、彼女が最初に地球に来たときのように、以前の自分に戻り始めます。

「インドラとマダラを使って…うちはと千住の操り人形を作ります...忍の世界のこの茶番を形作ることは、長年にわたる私の唯一の成果ではありません、マザー。 私は無力で生まれたかもしれませんが、私もあなたの力を得る方法を学びました...それは正当に私の力です！」

黒ゼツが完全に変身しました。 彼の目と暗い色は以前と似ています。 彼が白いゼツと組み合わされたときからの大きな爪のような構造が戻ってきました。 今では小さくなり、上胸の両側から肩を越えて外側に伸び、恐ろしいスパイクの2列を形成しています。 彼は衰弱したかぐやから背を向け、ナルトとサスケと向き合う。

「私は今あなたの対戦相手です。 あなたはすべて私のものになります…しかし最初に…」

黒ゼツは、カカシとサクラに向かって振り向きます。

「邪魔しないようにしましょう。」

「放っておけ！」ナルトは言う。

「ナルト、心配する必要はありません。 私は彼らに彼らの友達と一緒に楽しんでもらいたいのです…」とブラック・ゼツは言います。 「ああ、でもどれですか...たくさんの選択肢があります。すべてがまとまっていて、ただ遊ぶのを待っています。」

「何のこと言ってるんだ？」カカシは言う。

「カカシ…もうコピーできないコピー忍者。 それでも、あなたはエリートであり、教師です。 あなたのためだけの人がいます。 そしてさくら...あなたのための特別なライバル...おそらく心のライバル？！」

「心のライバル？ 何…"

「ハ！ そして、そのような否定はまだ…素晴らしい！ しかし、あなたは彼女を避けることはできません。」

2つの影のある人物が形成され始め、地面から浮上します。 黒ゼツを形成する暗くて黒い材料から成形されているように見えます。 数字は、通常の人間の形と…馴染みのある…外観をとって、より明確になり始めます。

「キャプテン大和…日向…？」とナルトが言う。

「ナルト…」とカカシは言う。 「これは彼らにはなれません。 どちらも無限の月読に閉じ込められています。」

「ああ…しかし、それはカカシ…または私が言うべき...それらの改良版です。 黒ゼツは微笑んで笑いながら言った。  
  
「彼らに何をしたの？」とナルトは言う。 「私はそれらを感じることができます。 彼らは同じように感じますが、また異なっています。 私は彼らに憎しみを感じます。」

「私は今、無限の月読に閉じ込められている人々のチャクラ以上のものにアクセスできます。 私には彼らの本質があります…彼らが彼らであるようにするすべてへのアクセス。 オリジナル…コピー…これらには本当に意味がありません。 さあ…遊ぶ時間だ！」

黒ゼツから伸びる巨大な爪のセットが、ナルトとサスケの両方の下の地面から突然噴出して、2人をtheりました。 黒ゼツが地下に姿を消すと、ナルトとサスケは彼に引き寄せられます。

「いいえ！」と叫ぶ「さくら。

「ナルト！ サスケ！」とカカシは言います。

カカシとサクラはナルトとサスケが最後に立っていた場所に向かって走り始めます。 彼らが非常に遠くに行く前に、大和と日向の複製が地面に溶けて彼らの目の前に突然現れて、再び現れます。

「今はナルトとサスケを心配する時間はない」とヤマトは言う。 「私を心配する必要があります。 私は対戦相手の先輩です。」

「さくらに行くのはどこだと思いますか」と日向は言う。 「少年たちのあとを再び走る？」

「ひなたから逃げろ…」

「彼は私の「さくら」です！ 私はあなたに彼を持たせません...私はあなたにナルトを持たせません！」

日向は白丸を使ってさくらを後ろに倒し、地面に倒します。

「さくら！」

「大丈夫、カカシ」とサクラは言います。

「さくら...それは日向の普通の白丸ではなかった。 これら2つは、彼らがエミュレートしている人々の自然な能力を持っているのではないかと思いますが、強化されています。 これは危険です！」

「カカシは危険ではありません」とヤマトは言います。 「致命的です！」

ヤマトはカカシでウッドスタイルの弾幕を開始します。 カカシは攻撃をかわそうとしますが、木は彼の足の周りを包みます。

カカシはそう思う。

カカシはすぐにチドリを使って木を切り、足を解放します。 大和には別の木材攻撃があります。 カカシは、彼の千鳥を使用して、彼の両側にそれを裂くその中心をカットします。

「そんな簡単なヤマトじゃない！」

カカシは、彼のアーススタイルを使用して地面に沈みます。 彼はヤマトの後ろに現れ、チドリで背中を刺します。

「この戦いは終わった！」

大和は、カカシの腕の突き刺さりから自分自身を取り除いて、彼が側に滑るのを笑います。

「先輩を超えない…始まったばかり！」

ヤマトの身体の傷はすぐに埋められ、怪我をしたことがないかのように癒されます。 カカシはリトリートで跳ね返ります。

したがって、彼らはコピー元の能力をエミュレートしますが、彼らの体は黒ゼツの体に似ています。 それらを打ち負かすには…？ 彼らはほとんど不滅です。 「注意してください、さくら。 これらの複製は簡単に打ち負かすことはできません！」

「簡単ではないかもしれません」とサクラは言います。 ナルトとサスケには助けが必要です。」

日向は「さくら、助けが必要なのはあなただ。 二度とナルトを見ることはありません！ 彼は私のものです！」

"あなたは何について話していますか？ 彼に危害を加えさせない…」

「彼に危害を加えるつもりはない。 Infinite Tsukuyomiでナルトと永遠に一緒にいるつもりです。 あなたも…私は彼の心と心からあなたを追い払うでしょう。 とにかく彼に値しません。 いつもサスケを追いかけています…目の前にある愛を見ることはありません。」

さくらは、ひなたの言葉の鈍さに最初はショックを受けたように見えますが、彼女の表情はゆっくりとリラックスします。

「あなたは間違っている日向！ 私はナルトが私をどれほど気遣っているのかを知っています...そして多分私はその種の愛に値しないでしょう...しかし私は彼も気にします...そして私はあなたに彼を持たせません！」

彼女が戦う準備をしているとき、100の癒しのマークがサクラの顔と体に広がっています。

「さくら、言った？さくら…あなたの100の癒しのマークでどれほど良く見えるか？ 彼らは本当にあなたの額を小さく見せます！」

「なんで！」

サクラは地面を前方に打ち上げ、ひなたの下にひび割れて砕け、彼女を飲み込みます。

「やっぱり大変じゃない…ハァッ！」

日向はさくらの後ろの地面から噴火し、油断している。

何…？

日向はさくらに対する手のひらテクニックの攻撃を解き放ちます。 攻撃は特に凶暴で目もくらむほど速い…通常よりもはるかに高速です。 サクラのチャクラポイントにヒナタが繰り返しパンチを打つと、ひざまずくと体が崩れます。」

「あなたはさくらです。 まったく難しくない！」

日向はライバルと対面するためにゆっくりと歩き回る。

「あなたはこのさくらのためのものではありません。 あなたの場所は奥にあります。 あなたには大きな力はありますが、本当の攻撃能力はありません。 だからいつもナルトを後ろから追いかけたんじゃないですか？ だから彼はいつもあなたを守らなければなりませんでした。」

日向は、突然後ろに倒されて地面に沿って転がるときに、最後の一撃を加えようとしています。 さくらの腕は日向の方向に伸びています。 彼女の左目は淡い青色になりました。

どうやって…？！

「私の場所はもう後ろではない…」日向。 「今…私はナルトのそばに立つつもりです。」

日向は、日向が頻繁にナルトと自分自身を説明する方法のさくらの使用に激怒し、再び攻撃を開始します。 2人の若い女性はパンチとキックを交換します。 日向はチャクラの虎の拳で攻撃しますが、桜の羽村の目の力で、パンチをそらすことができます。 利点を得ることができなかったが、彼らは息を吐くためにお互いから跳ね返った。

「あなたはさくらとは違う…あなたの目は違う。 それがあなたの新たな力の源ですか？」

「私の力は、友人のひなたに対する気持ちから生まれます。 彼らが私のためにしたように...私は彼らを保護するために必要なことは何でもします...ナルトを保護するために...あなたから！」

さくらは腕を横に伸ばします。 彼女は目を閉じて焦点を合わせます。 彼女の最初の攻撃で地面から割れた岩が動き始めます。 さくらは目を開く。 両側の岩は彼女に向かって動き始め、その後突然日向に向けられます。

これは何ですか…日向。

さくらの攻撃は恐ろしく、容赦ないものです。 彼女の力が成長し続けると、大きな岩が瓦の山から取り除かれ始めます。 腕の波で、サクラは彼女に向かって岩を引っ張り、日向でそれらを押します。 ボルダーは一緒にクラッシュした後、地面を深く掘り下げ、日向を押しつぶします。

「終わった」とさくらは疲れ果てて言う。

割れ目が岩に現れ始める前に数秒が経過し、それらの割れ目を通して光が輝き始めます。 クラックの数と光の強度が大きくなります。 日向は体を岩の間の開口部に変形させ、回転を始めました。 彼女はチャクラ防衛シールドを製作しました。 コンパクトですが、岩が砕け散って瓦inの中央に隠れてしまうまで外側に伸びます。

不可能…さくらを考えます。

日向の目は黒ゼツの目とよく似ています。 彼女はさくらをギラギラと見ます。

"私の番！"

日向の腕は触手のようになります。 彼女は再び回転し始めますが、盾を作る代わりに、瓦から岩をつかみ、桜に向かって投げ始めます。 さくらは新しい力を使って多くの発射体をそらせますが、それでも彼女はそれらの力を使いこなせません。 彼女はすり抜けた岩をかわそうとするが、日向の猛攻撃は容赦ない。 さくらは繰り返し叩かれます。 彼女は最終的に地面にくしゃくしゃになります。 彼女の淡い青い目は、通常の緑に戻ります。 今、彼女の膝の上で、彼女は彼女の顔を保護するためにかろうじて彼女の腕を上げることができません。

カカシは考えます。 それは十分でなければなりません…

カカシの足から地面を横切ってギザギザの線で稲妻レースの大きなボルトがヤマトを不意に捕らえた。 大和は火花に包まれているが、カカシの足元に水たまりを形成する水の能力を要求することに成功している。 カカシの稲妻は焦点が合っていないので、地面に短絡して消える前に彼に衝撃を与えます。

「先輩が足りない！」

カカシは必死に、大和自身の地球術によってすぐに打ち消される地球の墓を試みます。

「私たちは均等にマッチしているようです」とカカシは言います。 オビトの目がなければ、私は優位に立つことができません。

その瞬間、カカシは、日向の触手攻撃によってサクラが地面に倒れたのを見て気を散らします。

「さくら！」と彼は叫ぶ。

ヤマトはオープニングを使用して木製のカカシを引っ掛け、すぐに彼のそばに移動して、元のコピー忍者に対するグリップを強化します。

「私たちは先輩と均等に一致していません。 気にする生徒はいません…一緒に彼女の終わりを見てみましょう。 しましょうか…"

日向はさくらに向かってゆっくり歩いています。

「これはさくらです。 私はついにナルトをあなたから取り除きます！」

サクラは、サスケとナルトが後ろに倒れている間に前進するのを見て、スクワッド7で初期の時代に戻って考えます。 彼女は彼らによって保護されなければならないことを覚えています。

誰が今私を保護しますか？ これで本当に終わりですか？ これで私ができることはすべてですか？ ごめんなさい…ナルト。

さくらはナルトに立ち止まり、決してあきらめず、いつも自分の言葉を守り続けると叫び、それが彼の忍者の道です。 彼の中の頑固で終わりのないドライブ…

ナルトの強さはどこにありますか？ どうやって続けますか？

さくらは、ナルトが自分の目標を達成するために常に持っていた信仰と自信を覚えています。 彼女に対する彼の感情さえ揺らぐことはありませんでした…彼女が常に利己的に彼を遠ざけていたにもかかわらず...

気持ち…愛…

羽村の言葉は彼女の心に響き渡り、彼女は自分の気持ちに忠実であると言い、目の力は彼女を失望させない。

私はかつての私ではありません。 もう過去に固執することはありません。 そして、私は恐れることはありません...

さくらの目が変わり始めます。 日向はもうすぐ彼女に迫ります。 さくらはまだ見下ろして彼女の足に苦労します。 日向は手を伸ばしてさくらをつかむ。 できる前に、さくらは日向の腕をノックアウトし、日向の胸に自分の腕を突っ込む。 さくらは頭を上げ、ひなたに直面します。 さくらの左目は、花柄の明るい青になりました。 テンセイガンです。

これは何ですか？ 彼女の目…

「これは私の最後の日向ではない…それはあなたのものだ！」

大量のエネルギーの急増がさくらを通って流れ、ひなたの体を引き裂き、細断片のみが残ります。 カカシは驚いて見ています。

さくら…そんな力。 それは羽村のビジュアルパワーの本当の範囲ですか？

「カカシ…あなたを救います…」とさくらは言う。

サクラがカカシに向かって歩き始めると、彼女は手と膝に倒れます…体に大混乱をもたらす彼女の新しい力の使用。

「だから、結局彼女の終わりではなかった」とヤマトは言う。 「予想外のパワー表示。 しかし、明らかに費用がかかります。 彼女はカカシを助けてくれません！」

誰もが自分の限界を超えて自分自身をプッシュし、すべてを与えています。 私はもっとしなければならない…私はさらに行かなければならない…カカシを考える。

「さようなら…先輩。」

カカシをからかう木材は、突然ヤマトが破片に引き裂かれて破壊されると、彼を締め付けて押しつぶし始めます。

「さくら！ カカシは叫ぶ。

「私はカカシじゃなかった…」

"しかしその後…"

カカシは、かぐやに目を向ける…自分の力強い白丸で彼女の目。 彼女はヤマトを破壊した人です。

  
**第6章–本当のかぐや**

サスケとナルトは地下の洞窟のように見える場所を歩いています。 ナルトの輝きからの光を除いて暗いです。 サスケは、トーチとして使用するチャクラの刃を形成します。

「どこにいるの？」とナルトが言う。

「壁と形は不規則です」とサスケは言います。 「これはおそらく自然発生です。 間違いなく、Black Zetsuにとってとても馴染みのある場所です。 警戒してください。 彼はここで有利です。」

「ええ…しかし、私たちはさくらとカカシを助けるために戻ってきなければなりません。 それらの他の…ブラックゼツが作ったもの…彼らはオリジナルよりも強力です...より危険です。」

「さくらとカカシは自分でやらなければなりません。」

「しかし、かぐやを封印する必要があり、彼女も戻ってきました。」

「相手が変わった。 現在脅威となっているのは黒ゼツです。」

「六道の賢者は黒ゼツについて何も言わなかった！」

ナルトとサスケは暗闇の中で黒ゼツの声を聞く。

「ナルト、サスケに聞いてください。 彼はいつもより賢い人でした！」

「彼が見えません」とサスケは言います。 「彼を感じますか？」

「うん...」ナルトは言う。 「しかし、これは正しくないようです。 彼は突然私たちの周りに…あらゆる方向にいるようです。」

発射体はトンネルの壁から噴出し始め、ナルトとサスケを突き刺そうとします。 彼らはトンネルを通り抜けて前進し始め、発射体が進むにつれて破壊します。 サスケがチャクラの刃で発射体の1つをスライスするたびに、切断された破片は地面に吸収されます。 ナルトはチャクラ拳で発射体をpunchりますが、形を変えて拳を包み込みます。 拳を解体して改革することによってのみ、彼は攻撃を捨てることができます。

「彼らは来続けます！」とナルトは言います。

「続けてください」とサスケは言う。 「前途は開いています。」

サスケとナルトは、より多くのトンネルがつながっている広い洞窟に入ります。 それらの上に高く天井からぶら下がって巻きひげが表示されます。 大規模なルート構造は、天井の端からあらゆる方向に延びています。 根は青みがかった白色光の微妙な輝きを持っています。

「ナルト！ 浮上し、私のための足場を再び作成します。」

「ハァッ…」

"早く！ 私たちを空中に連れて行ってください！」

ナルトは、真実を求めるオーブの1つをサスケのためのプラットフォームに平らにします。 彼らは両方とも洞窟の床と天井の中間にあるポイントに浮上します。

「サスケ…何を考えているの？」

「黒ゼツは地面のような自然物の中を容易に移動するようです。 だからあなたは私たちの周りに彼を感じたのです。 ある意味で…彼はそうでした。 彼はまた、その限られた空間のあらゆる方向から私たちを攻撃することができました。 しかし、ここまで…ここで彼は隠すことができません。」

黒ゼツは洞窟の床から現れ、彼自身、ナルトとサスケの前に浮上します。

「あ…うちはとその戦いの知識。あなたの先祖はサスケを誇りに思うでしょう。ブラックゼツは笑いながら言った。

ナルトとサスケはためらうことなく攻撃します。ナルトは黒ゼツに尾獣ボールを投げます。爆発は彼を引き裂きますが、破片は再び結合します。サスケはブラックゼツの後ろを輸送し、巨大な稲妻を放ちます。黒ゼツはナルトに向けて稲妻を指揮し、彼をかろうじて逃します。 NARUTO-ナルト-は、黒ゼツを小片にスライスするラーセン手裏剣の弾幕を放ちますが、再び彼らは再結合します。サスケはスサノオを形成し、黒ゼツを両手で押しつぶすだけで、押しつぶされた体がそのグリップを介してくすくすと再確認されます。

"畜生！何も機能していません！」とナルトは言います。

ナルトは2つの真実探求者のオーブをロッドに変換し、ブラックゼツでそれらを発射します。ロッドは黒ゼツを通り抜け、洞窟の壁に留まります。

「ナルト、この形式では私には働きません。あなたのどちらも私に害を及ぼすことはありません。この形式は本当に神です」と自信を持って威ac的な表情で黒ゼツは言います。

  
彼女は私を救ったとカカシは考えている。 しかし、なぜ？

「カカシ！ 大丈夫ですか？"

「私は大丈夫です、さくら…しかし、かぐやが介入したからです。」

「カカシ…ごめん…ごめんなさい、助けられなかった。」

「さくらじゃない…すごかった！ その力…"

「それは、羽村が私に与えたビジュアルの腕前だったと思います。 彼は、目が私を失望させないだろうという私の気持ちを信じたなら、言った。 終わりのように思えたとき、私が考えることができたのは…まあ…ええと…道を見つけなければならなかった…あきらめられなかった。

「羽村が言ったことはすべて真実のようです。 彼女についてさえ…」カカシはかぐやに向かって動きながら言う。 「なぜ他の人が私を救うのですか？」

サクラはカカシの足を助け、カグヤまで慎重に歩きます。

「ありがとう…」とカカシは言います。

かぐやは一瞬カカシを見ますが、さくらに注目します。

「あなたは違います。 私は今あなたの中に彼をはっきりと感じています。 羽村です。」

「彼は…前に来ました。 彼が私に言ったことはすべて起こった。 これまでのところ…」

「あなたの外見は変わりました」とカカシは言います。 "何がおこったか知ってますか？"

「自分自身を見たのは久しぶりです…自分自身だったからです。」

かぐやは頭のてっぺんに触れ、角がなくなったと感じます。

「あなたは私にこれをしました！ あなた…あなたの戦い…そしてあなたの裏切り…あなたの…愛。」

カカシとサクラは最初は不安でしたが、カグヤが悲しそうに見えると、サクラは彼女に向かって歩きます。

「気をつけて…さくら。」

「カカシ大丈夫です。 羽村のせいかもしれませんが、私は…彼女に近いと感じています。 彼女は私を傷つけません。」

「ナルトとサスケを助けるべきです。 しかし、彼女を放っておくのは賢明ではないでしょうか？」

「ここにいるよ。 理由はわかりませんが、彼女と話すことが重要だと思います。」

"結構。 見つけたら合図します。」

カカシはナルトとサスケを探して去ります。

「私がこの場所に初めて来たとき、私の付き添いの愛野を思い出します」とかぐやは言う。

「彼女は…あなたが好きだった？」

「いいえ、彼女は村の若い女性でした…あなたと同じくらいの年齢でした。 彼女は間違いなく私に親切でした。 変わっている。 彼女がここにいたのは昨日だけだったかのように彼女を覚えている…」

「たぶん、黒ゼツとはもうあなたの一部ではない…」

「黒ゼツ…はい…その日もはっきり覚えている。 それは愛野が死んだ日だった...殺された...私を守ろうとした。」

「殺された？」

「はい...羽村の父親からの命令を受けた男性によって。 彼は私を殺すためにそれらを送った。 なぜ彼はそんなことをするのでしょうか？ 私は彼を愛していた。 かぐやは、涙が顔をゆっくりと転がりながら、こう言います。

"申し訳ありません。"

「これのどれも起こらなかったはず！ 羽村さん！ 羽衣じゃない！ チャクラを持つ人間はいません！ なぜなら、私は愚かだったからです...私が欲しかったからです...それが意味することを理解したと思ったからです...愛すること。

かぐやの顔は感動で震えます。 さくらは、心地よさを提供したいという気持ちに寄りかかっています。

「愛は…紛らわしい。 知っている…"

"あなたは恋をしている？"

さくらは不意を突かれ、かぐやがそのような直接的な質問をすることで少し動揺します。

「ええと…私は…しかし彼は私も殺そうとしました、そして今私は...」

「それは愛することの意味ですか？ それはどうやって終わるのですか？ あなたは…あなたが愛するものを破壊しますか？」

「いいえ…いいえ！ 今はそうあるべきです。 彼らが…あなたを愛していなければ…」

さくらは、自分の言葉の単純な真実に驚いています…そして、彼女自身の感情における失明の実現。 彼女は自分を集め、羽村の言葉を思い出します。

「羽村は、愛は別の人を見守っている、その人の幸福を自分のものより上に置いている、自分の人生を犠牲にしているとも言いました。 羽村はあなたを愛しています。 それが彼が月に行った理由です...なぜ彼はそこにとどまりました。」

「私は彼を私と一緒に感じることができた。 何年もの間…封印されました…彼は決して揺れませんでした。 彼はいつもそこにいて…私を見守っていた。」

「私のためにいつもそこにいる人もいます…私は彼が時々彼になりたくないときでさえ。 彼はおそらく誰よりも私をよく知っています。 常に私を監視するために彼を数えることができることを知っています...常に私を守ります。」

「早くあなたの力を目撃しました。 保護する必要はないようです。」

「私は最近その力を獲得しました…そしてそれは一時的なものです。 私たちがあなたを助けることができるように、それは羽村からの贈り物でした。」

"助けて？"

「羽村はあなたが善人だと信じている…黒ゼツはあなたの行動の背後にある悪であった。」

"それは真実ではない。 黒ゼツは私です...少なくとも部分的に。 その日、男たちが私たちの後に来たとき、私は恐れていたので、神の木に向かって走りました。 あいのは私と一緒に行きました...

かぐやは一時停止してから続行します。

「木は自然のエネルギーを合体させて、果物を…私たちの人々が吸収し、チャクラとして利用できる形にしています。 しかし、それは早すぎました...電源が不安定でした。 そして、私は子供と一緒にいる…人間の半分の子供…物事を変えました。 私の子供たちはチャクラを操作する能力を与えられましたが、私の恐怖と怒りは木の本質と組み合わさって黒ゼツを作りました。 羽村は正しい。 黒ゼツは悪…だが、彼はすでに私の内側にあったものからしか来られなかった。」

「多分あなたは私たちとそれほど変わらないでしょう。 誰もが彼らの中に闇を持っています。 暗闇は存在しないふりをするので消えません。 私たちが照らす光のために消えます。 私たちの選択と行動こそが、私たちが明るいか暗いかを定義するものです。」サクラは彼女が思うように一時停止します。

「あなたは何年も賢いのです。」

「ハ！ 友達があなたに同意するかどうかはわかりません。 これは羽村から来たような気がします。 私は彼と関係があるようです。 この目の力には、彼が私に言った以上のものがあると思います！」

  
私たちの攻撃は役に立たない、とサスケは考えている。 「ナルト、アザラシ。 シールで彼を捕まえます。」

「しかし、6つの道の賢者は黒ゼツを封印することについて何も言わなかった…」

「彼は黒ゼツについて何も言わなかったが、それは我々の敵だ。 彼は今、コントロールしている人です。」

ナルトは同意して首をagreementく。

「あなたの計画は無意味です」とブラック・ゼツは言います。 「私は負けません。」

「あなたは自分に自信があるようです」とサスケは言います。

「ええ…これは一生を影に隠れて過ごした人にとって強い言葉です」とナルトは言います。 「あなたは真の力を持つ者から力を奪われたスライムに過ぎません。」

「どうして私を軽視しているの！ あなたがどこにいるか知っていますか？ あなたは権力を奪われた者です…あなた全員です。」

黒ゼツは腕を上げ、根元の微妙な輝きを見上げます。

「これらは神の木の根です。 彼らはあなたの人間によって盗まれたチャクラで光ります。 無限の月読の下にいる人は皆、吸い込まれています。 この世界は今私のものです…私の領域…そしてあなたはただ私の遊びものです。 あなたもまた屈服し、何も残らなくなるまで私はあなたをごちそうします。」

「気を散らすものを作成したら、感覚スキルで私を誘導する必要があります」とサスケは言います。

「わかった」とナルトは言う。

サスケは、リンネガンの能力を備えた新しい術を使用して、洞窟を煙で満たします。 ナルトは黒ゼツの位置を中継し、彼らは彼に輸送します。 サスケとナルトはそれぞれ黒ゼツに触れるために利き手を伸ばしますが、彼に到達することはできません。 彼の体は、彼が触れられないように変形し、形を整えます。 黒ゼツはカウンターで、ナルトとサスケの両方をつかむことができるまで、さまざまな方向に付属物を伸ばします。

「バカ！」と黒ゼツは言う。

ナルトとサスケは苦労し続け、黒ゼツの握りを破ることに成功しました。 黒ゼツはチャクラを排出し始めます。

「サスケ…これはダメ！」

「手を握って！ 私たちを運び去ります！」

色は体から消え始め、最終的には両方が消えて周囲の煙に消えます。

「なに？！」と黒ゼツは言う。 「クローン？ 再び？ それは可能ではありません！ 彼らはどこにいる？！"

ナルトとサスケは、他のものより暗く見えなかった小さなトンネルの1つを通って登って、表面に近づいています。 両方とも、検出されずに抜け出すために電力レベルを下げました。

「彼はクローンを発見しました」とナルトは言います。

「私たちは地表近くにいます」とサスケは言います。 「もっと光を見ることができます。 登り続けて！」

"君は正しかった。 クローンは物理的に彼に触れることができませんでした。」

「最初に彼を抑制する方法を見つけなければなりません。」

彼らは、トンネルを形成した枯れた根がかつて地表を突き破っていた小さな開口部から外を見ることができます。

「そこに！」とサスケは言う。

"私はそれを持っている！"

ナルトがパワーアップし、オープニングを爆破します。 サスケはトンネルから2人を自由に運びます。

「このように…」ナルトは言う。 「彼は私たちを待っています。」

"何？ 誰が私たちを見つけましたか？」

「無限の月読は動物に影響を与えませんでした」とカカシは言います。 「トラッカーはまだ残っています…サスケ。」

「カカシ！」ナルトを叫ぶ。

「黒ゼツは負けた？」

「いいえ」とサスケは言います。「彼は私たちの欺ceptionを発見しました。 すぐに行く必要があります。」

「私に従ってください...」とカカシは前に飛び出します。 「さくらとかぐやとお会いしましょう。」

「さくらをかぐやと二人きりにした？」とナルトは言う。

「開発が行われました。 しかし、最初に、黒ゼツのステータスは何ですか？」

「彼は変わった」とサスケは言う。 「彼の攻撃は対処できますが、現在の彼の形では…彼は破壊できないようです。」

「私たちの攻撃はどれも永続的な損害を引き起こしませんでした」とナルトは言います。 「彼の体を引き裂くことは彼を破壊しなかった。 ピースは再び一緒に戻ってきました。 彼を封印しようとしてもうまくいきませんでした。 あなたはどうですか？ 他の人をどのように倒しましたか？ あなたが言及したこれらの開発は何ですか？」

「私は彼らを打ち負かしませんでした。 さくらとかぐやがやった。 それが開発です。」

**第7章–始まりの終わり**

かぐやは遠くを見渡す。

「私はそれらを感じることができます。 彼らはこのように来ています。」

「じゃあ大丈夫！」とさくらは言う。 「彼らは黒ゼツを倒した！」

"番号。 黒ゼツも感じることができます。」

カカシ、ナルト、サスケが到着。 彼らはさくらに面して立ち、かぐやは彼女の後ろに立っています。

「さくら！」 「大丈夫です！」

「私はいないと思いましたか」とサクラは尋ねます。

「はい…いや！ あなたが強いことは知っていますが、今ではあなたはもっと強力だと聞いています。」

「日向を打ち負かすために、視覚能力を発揮しました！」

「ああ…すごい！ それが羽村の能力だったのですか？」

「はい、しかし…以前よりもずっと強力でした。 私…"

「さくらは日向を完全に抹殺した」とカカシは言う。

「私はそれが終わったと思った…そして私はただ反応した。 この力は今、より自然に感じ始めています。」

「そして、あなたもヤマトを破った？」

「いいえ…私ではありませんでした。 かぐやだった…かぐやはヤマトを破壊した。」

「さて、あなたは今私たちを助けています...？」サクラをかぐやに渡したように見えるナルトに尋ねます。

「この時間はありません！」とサスケは言います。 「Black Zetsuが私たちを見つけるのに長くはかからないでしょう。」

「あなたの両方の力があっても、黒ゼツを征服することはできませんでしたか？」とサクラは尋ねます。

「黒ゼツの体は破壊できないようだ」とサスケは言う。 「彼を破壊するのに十分な損害を与えることはできませんでした。」

「私たちも彼に触れることはできません」とナルトは言います。 「私のクローンが試みたとき、彼の体はゆがみ、その後、他の場所で再形成されました。」

「あなたはシールを使おうとしました…」とカカシは言います。

「はい...しかし、サスケは物事がうまくいかないかもしれないと疑った。 クローンを使って試してみて、逃げる時間を与えてくれました。」

「攻撃には別の戦略が必要です」とサスケは言います。

「さくら…新しい力を使って彼を破壊できるかもしれません」とナルトは言う。

「あ…私…」

「黒ゼツは以前に倒された存在よりもはるかに強力です」とかぐやは言う。

「たぶん二人で一緒に…」ナルトは言う。

「いいえ」とサスケが叫ぶ。 「どうしてそんなに彼女を信頼できますか？ 彼女は黒ゼツと仕事をしている可能性があります。 彼女に対する私たちの運命を危険にさらすつもりはありません！」

「しかし彼女は今は違う」とサクラは言う。 「黒ゼツを外して…」

"番号！ 彼女に頼ることはできません！ 誰かがこんなに簡単に変更できると考えるのは愚かです！」

「彼女はそうする必要がなかったとき、彼女は私の命を救った」とカカシは言う。 「彼女を完全に信頼するのは賢明ではないかもしれませんが、少なくとも私はその行為を考慮に入れます。 とにかく、黒ゼツがヤマトとヒナタの複製よりも強力であるということになると、彼女は正しいようです。 同じ攻撃が彼に効くとは思いませんが…方法があるかもしれません。 ラウンドを収集します。 計画があります。 これは、元スクワッド7としての最後のミッションです！ 私たちは世界を救います！」

  
黒ゼツが到着。 空中浮揚し、カカシ、サスケ、ナルト、サクラ、カグヤを見下ろします。

「価値のないグループがすべてここにいる！ 母？ あなたは今、本当にこれらの人間と一緒にいますか...？」

「これらの人々はあなたよりも私の子供です」とかぐやは言います。

「そして哀れな彼らは…羽衣や羽村と同じです。 それでも…あなたがプレイメイトのカカシとサクラをどのように倒したのかわかりません…でも関係ありません。 ナルトとサスケに終止符を打ったら、私はあなた自身の世話をします。」

「ここで黒ゼツを終わらせるのはあなたとあなたの悪だ！」ナルトは言う。

「ナルト...クローンとの巧妙なトリック...しかし、あなたとサスケは今までに私が敗北できないことを認識していたはずです。 おそらくあなたは逃げ続けていたはずです！ ハハハ！"

「誰も走っていない。 これで終わりです！」とサスケは言います。

サスケは黒ゼツの後ろで自分とナルトを運ぶ。 ナルトが空中に浮かぶ間、サスケは平らにされた真実探求者の球の上に立っています。 サスケは火スタイルの忍術を解き放ち、ナルトはマタビを呼び、火の尾獣ボールで攻撃します。 黒ゼツの体は溶けるように蒸気を発して変形しますが、すぐに元の形状に戻ります。

「シュカク！」とナルトが言う。 "準備ができている！"

サスケは黒ゼツで落雷を放ち、ナルトはシュカクにアーススタイルを求めます。 2つの性質が組み合わさって、大爆発を引き起こし、黒ゼツを破片にします。 破片は合体して黒ゼツを再編し始めます。

「くそー！」ナルトは言う。 「組み合わせでも効果はありません！」

「そろそろさくら。 彼はそれらに焦点を合わせています。 カカシは言います。

「Squad 7を失望させません…」

「桜」は、黒ゼツのすぐ後ろと下の地面に位置しています。 彼女は黒ゼツの方向に腕を伸ばし、左目が明るい青に変わり始めます。

さくらは、彼らが前進する間、戦いから逃れる人ではなくなったと思っています。 彼らは今私を必要としています！ 私がすることができます！ これをするつもりです！

爆発後、黒ゼツは完全に改造されました。

「あなたの攻撃の組み合わせは、ナルトとサスケを終わらせるにはまだ十分ではありません。 このフォームは本当に完璧です！」

移動に苦労し始めると、黒いゼツは一時停止します。

何…？ これは何ですか？ 動けない

彼女はそれをやっています！ 「さくらに行こう！」とナルトは叫ぶ。

さくらの目は、今では完全に天青剛に変わっています。

この目は驚くべきものです。 カカシが疑ったように、私は彼を不動にする魅力的で反発的な能力のバランスを取ることができます。 「黒ゼツを持っています！ どこにも行かない！」

黒ゼツは苦労するが、なんとかサクラの方向を向いて見る。

彼女はどこでこの力を得たのですか？ これは不可能です！

「ナルト！」とサスケは言う。

サスケとナルトは黒ゼツに向かって移動します。

彼らは実際に成功するのでしょうか...かぐや。 彼らは手ごわいです...一緒に働く...彼らの強さを組み合わせます。 これはずっと前に羽衣で見たものですか？ これが私のチャクラの本当の遺産ですか？

かぐやは、彼女の顔に厳しい表情が来ると一時停止します。

いいえ...彼らはできません！

かぐやは黒ゼツに向かって動き始める。 これを見たカカシは、彼女に立ち向かうように動きます。

「かぐや、何してるの？

「私を止めようとしないでください。」

かぐやは白丸を使ってカカシを後ろにたたきます。

いいえ…できません、さくらは考えます。 彼女はしません。

サスケとナルトは黒ゼツの近くにいて、封印をする準備ができています。 彼らは、かぐやが彼らに向かって動いているのを見る。

"母…！ あなたはこれらの人々の味方にならないことを知っていました！」

「彼女が信頼されるべきではないと知っていました」とサスケは言います。 ナルト！ 早く！ 今すぐ封印をしなければなりません！」

サスケとナルトは黒ゼツに触れ、封印の手順を実行します。 何も起こりません。

「サスケが効いていない！ シールが形成されていません！」

何が起こっているのか、サスケは考えている。 シールが機能しないのはなぜですか？ 彼の形は強力ですか？ いいえ…できません。 「ナルト、これはtrapだ！ 彼女を私たちの近くに置くことはできません！」

番号！ それではない！ あなたは彼女を信頼しなければなりません！」とサクラは叫ぶ。 「ナルト！ ナルト！ どうか…彼女でなければ、私を信じて…」

「サスケ…待って…」とナルトが言う。

"ばかじゃないの？ 確実に捕まえられます！ あなたの感情があなたの判断を曇らせるようにしています。」

"それではない。 私は彼女に憎しみを感じません…」

黒ゼツはさくらの手から抜け出すのに苦労し続けています。 彼のそれぞれの動きはさくらにさざ波を立て、バランスを維持するために彼女を揺らします。

「私は彼をもっと長く抱くことができません！」とサクラは言います。

かぐやはナルトとサスケと同レベルの黒ゼツの後ろに立ちます。

「時間はあまりないでしょう」とかぐやは言う。 「シールをすばやく実行します。」

かぐやは黒ゼツに向かって動き、再び彼の体に引き込みます。

「いいえ…」と黒ゼツは言います。 "何してるの？ やめる！ 戻りません！」

黒ゼツはかぐやに完全に吸収されます。 彼女の形は、長い髪の角のある王女の形に戻ります。 黒ゼツでのホールドが突然終了すると、サクラは後ろに倒れます。 オビトの目が入った小瓶が装備袋から滑り落ち、地面を転がり落ちました。

信じられない...カカシは思う。

ナルトとサスケはかぐやに触れます。

これらの子供たちが私にそう影響を与えるべきであるのは奇妙です。 今、私は彼らを守るために喜んで自分を犠牲にします。 これは愛が本当に意味するものですか？ はごろも…はむら…今しか理解できません。

「6つの経路による惑星の荒廃！」ナルトとサスケが一斉に叫ぶ。

なにこれが…これ…かぐやは額に目が閉じられ、再び封印で閉じたと思う。

ナルトとサスケは手を離す。 陰と陽の記号はそれらから消え、羽衣の手に戻ります。 かぐや周辺で玉石が集まり始めます。

「地面は彼女に向かって引き上げられています」とカカシは言います。

尾獣はかぐやから出て地面に着地します。

「ついに完成しました！」孫悟空は言います。 「くらま、ジンチュリキはかなりいい。」

マダラはかぐやから追い出され、近くに着陸します。

「それはまだ成長しています」とカカシは言います。 「それは月のようなものです。」

「終わった」とサスケは言う。

「封印は完了しました！」ナルトは言います。

「でも彼女はいなくなった」とサクラは言う。 「羽村は私たちの助けが彼女を救いたかった。」

「彼女は自分を犠牲にしました。 彼女は喜んで…私たちのためにした」とナルトは言う。 「以前に戦ったかぐやはそれをやったことがなかっただろう。 たぶん彼女は本当の自分を再び見つけたのでしょう。 彼女がそうしたら、多分私たちは…いいえ、あなたは…彼女を救ったでしょう。

「そうだね、ナルト。」

「私も…そして私はこれを知っています。 最後に私が彼女に感じることができるのは愛だけでした、そしてそれは良いことでなければなりません…そうですか？」  
  
「そうです」とさくらは言う。

  
**第8章–当時と今の思い出**

うーん…羽衣を考えます。 彼らはやった！ あとは、すべてを取り戻すだけです！ 「召喚術！」

蘇生術のもとで4つの火影の力が加わり、羽衣はカカシ、サスケ、ナルト、サクラ、尾獣、マダラを通常の時空に戻します。

「ようこそ、ナルト。」

"パパ…"

「ナルト、これは誰？」とさくらは言う。 彼は一種の羽村のように見えます。

「6つのパススーパーグランプ！ つまり…」

「そうです、あなたはあなたの世界に戻っています」と羽衣は言う。 「ナルト、サスケ…そして他のあなた…世界を救うすばらしい仕事。」

「Six Paths Super Gramps？」とサクラは言います。

「あなたはたぶん伝説の人ですか…？」とカカシは言います。

「私は大tsu羽衣です。 六道の賢者としても知られています。」

「だから、結局のところ、あなたはあなたなのです。 尾獣と私たちを他の時空から呼び戻す…あなたはたぶんそのような敬actionsな行動を実行できる唯一の人でしょう。」

「はたけカカシですか？」

「ああ…はい」

「みんなを導いて、私の母を封印する良い仕事。 それは本当に神の働きでした。」

"大野。 私はほとんど役に立たなかった。 それは、この三人の仲間でした。 そして…元友人。 お母さんは…」

「ねえ！ Kur馬！」とナルトが叫ぶ。 「あなたは私から引き離されて孤独でしたか？ あなたに会いたかった！"

「そんなに大声で話さないで！ 私は孤独ではなかった。 あなたは私の中に私の半分を持っています...覚えていますか？」

「ただama馬を見てください」と羽衣は言います。 しかし、これは私がかつて思い描いていたものです。 いつか忍びがあり、彼らは協力するために尾獣さえも動かすことができるだろう。」

「オビトもナルトがやっていた…」とカカシは言う。 「彼はオビトを回復した。」

「なるほど…それから、私はオビトに、あの世の物語を教えてくれるように頼むでしょう。」

さくらは必死に機材バッグを探しています。

ああ、それはどこですか？

「さくら！」とカカシは言います。 "どうしましたか？"

「カカシ…オビトの目をした小瓶…私はそれを失ったかもしれません。」

「大丈夫さくら。 これは、黒ゼツとの戦いへの貢献と簡単に交換できます。 オビトは同意するでしょう。」

「黒ゼツは母との戦いの一部だった…？」羽衣は言う。

「はい、最終的に彼は主な敵でした。 セージ…お母さん…かぐや…”

「はい、カカシ…」

「かぐやは自分を封印させた。 彼女は自分を犠牲にして…私たち全員を保護するために。」

「彼女は何をしたの？！」

「本当です」とさくらは言う。 「羽村が言ったようだ。 彼女はかつて黒ゼツから解放された…本当に良かった…」

「羽村？」

羽衣はさくらを深く見つめています。

「あなたの中に彼を感じます。 もっと近くに来て。 手を貸してください。」

さくらは羽衣に近づいて腕を伸ばします。 羽衣は手を握り、羽村がさくらに母親、黒ゼツとの戦い、そしてかぐやの犠牲について話したフラッシュバックを持っているようだ。

「なるほど...結局、母は本当に愛することの意味を見つけたようです。」

さくらは自分の名前を呼ぶ声を聞きます。 声はかぐやのようです。 彼女はつまずき、ほとんど倒れる。

「さくら！」とカカシは彼女が落ちる前に彼女をつかむと言います。

「カカシです。 前回最後にテンセイガンを使用したときは、本当に多くのことをしていたに違いありません。」

サスケはマダラの体に向かって移動しますが、羽衣は彼をブロックします。

「マダラはジンチュリキでした」と羽衣は言う。 「たとえそれが一時的なものだったとしても…尾獣を空にしたとしても、彼は長くは続かないでしょう。」

「そのようなものを使おうとするのは彼のせいです」とサスケは言います。

「サスケ、ナルト…見よ、あなたの前任者の終わり。 これをよく見る必要があります。」

「あれはあなた、「はしらま？」とマダラは尋ねる。 「あなたも、私たちが望んでいたことも達成できなかったと思います。」

「決して簡単なことではありません！ 私たちの仕事は、生きている間にできることをすべてすることです。 そして、将来の世代が成し遂げるために残りを遺贈します。」

「とてもナイーブ…いつもどおり。 あなたは…いつも…楽観主義者でした。 しかし、おそらく…それが正しい道です。 私の夢は...潰れました。 しかし、あなたの夢は...まだ生きています。」

「私たちは両方とも速すぎました。 夢を自分で実現する必要はありませんでした。 私たちのあとに来る人を育てることはより重要でした…私たちが私たちの夢を委ねることができる人。」

「とにかく失敗したということです。 私はいつも誰かを嫌っていたので…後ろに立って…」

「私たちが子供だったとき...あなたはかつて私たちが忍だと言ったので、いつ死ぬかわかりません。 そして、どちらの側も死なないために、私たちは自分の内側にあるものを明らかにし、兄弟のように乾杯するために互いに飲み物を注ぐ必要があります。 しかし、私たちは両方とも死にかけています。 今、私たちは戦争仲間として一緒に飲むことができます。」

「戦争仲間…？ ええと…私は…大丈夫です…by…」

マダラが死ぬ。

「これは完璧な瞬間です」と羽衣は言います。 「私は術を解放し、蘇生のもとでそれらを解放します。」

ナルトは最後に父親に会いに行きます。

「パパ…」とナルトは言う。

「ああ、そうです。 私はあなたに伝えるつもりでした...ハッピーバースデー！ あなたは素晴らしいナルトになりました。」

「うん…ありがとう。」

「私たちはルール外の存在です。 私たちはこの世界に永遠に留まることはできません。 さよならを言う時です。 クシナにすべてを伝えることを約束します。」

「心配しないように言ってください。私はきちんと食べています！私は好き嫌いがなく、いろいろなものをたくさん食べます！とんこつラーメン、味oラーメン、醤油ラーメンなど…でも、ラーメンだけじゃない！毎日入浴しようとしています！私も時々リーフ温泉に行きます！誰もが私がただのディップを取るだけであると言うけれども…他に、他に何が…私はたくさんの友人を作った！そして、彼らはすべて良い人です！そして…私は学校で本当にひどかったが、落ち込んだことはなく、他の誰よりも自信を持っていた！当然、私は常に主三とカカシ先生に従いました。両方を尊重します！彼らはここにいるので、自分で尋ねることができます！ああ！そして、忍の3つの禁止？ Pervy Sageと一緒にいたとき、私はそれについて多くを学びました！彼は彼らに来たときに絶望的だった...しかし彼は素晴らしいサンニンであり、私は彼を最も尊敬しています！今日は17歳になったばかりなので、アルコールや女の子についてはあまり知りません。ママが彼女のような人を見つけるように言ったのを知っています。ママが私に言ったことすべてがうまくいったわけではありませんが、私は最善を尽くしています！私にも夢があります！お父さんよりももっと大きな火影になります！私は誓います！ですから、あそこにママがいるのを見たら、彼女に教えてください…彼女は私をまったく心配する必要はないのです！私はベストを尽くしています！」

「わかった…彼女にすべてを伝えるつもりだ。」

港は空に上がり、消えます。

「残りはカカシ、サクラ、サスケ、ナルトに任せます」とヒルゼンは上昇し、消滅します。

「兄」とトビラマは言います。「ついにマダラと物事を解決しました。 サルが言ったように...残りを次世代に任せましょう。」

「うずまきなると…うちはサスケ…」と橋間は言う。 「おそらく、2人は私たちとは異なる結論を見つけるでしょう。 いいえ…確認してください。」

「今、私たちも自由です！」孫悟空は言います。 「水戸堂に戻ります！」

「私は森に身を隠します」と国王は言います。

「ようやく家に戻ることができます」とチョウメイは言う。 「それは夢のようなものです。」

「八尾、どうする？」Kur馬は尋ねる。

「私？ まあ…私はビーに戻るつもりだと思う。 彼の迷惑なラップでさえ、私に成長してしまいました。 それで、あなたはどうですか？ あなたは何をしますか？"

"します"

「それぞれのチャクラの小さな断片は、すでにナルトの中にあります」と羽衣は言います。 「要するに、NARUTO-ナルト-はあなたにとって集まる場所のようなものです。 何かについて話し合いたい場合は、ナルト内のチャクラを通してお互いに話すことができます。 Kur馬…集合場所の監督としてナルトの中にいてほしい。 もう苦労はしませんよね？」

「まあ、そう言うなら、老人、私には選択の余地がないと思います」と、他の尾獣たちが笑うとKur馬は言います。 "何？！ 何がそんなに面白いですか？"

「あなたの気持ちを前もって…」とコクオは言います。「あなたはまったく変わっていません、Kur馬」

「だから、大忍者戦争はついに終わりました」とサクラは言います。

「はい」とカカシは言います。 「残っているのは…」

「ナルトとサスケ…前に聞いたよ」と羽衣は言う。 「母かぐやと戦った後、あなたがくれた答えに何か変化はありますか？」

「私の答えは同じです」とナルトが言います。 「ごめんなさい、スーパーおじいちゃん…お母さんに何が起こったのか。」

「母かぐやは、人々の最愛の女神として出発したと言われています。 何が彼女を悪魔と呼ばれるようになった存在に変えたのか、私は確かに知りません。 彼女がチャクラフルーツを貪った瞬間に何かが引き金になったのではないかと思います。 いずれにせよ、彼女は彼女の本当の自分を再び見つけたかもしれないようです。 さて、残っているのは…無限の月読を取り消すことです。」

「しかし、具体的にどのように？」とKur馬は言う。 「私たちの力が必要ですか？」

「いいえ、元気です。 ナルトはすべての尾獣のチャクラを持っています。 そしてサスケはリンネガンを所有しています。 両方がラットの標識を同時に織ると、術は元に戻されます。」

"何？ それでおしまい？ とても簡単です。」

「母の無限の月読を元に戻す方法を徹底的に研究しました。 間違いはありません。 さて、残りはあなた次第です、サスケ。」

「はい…しかし、最初に、私は現在のファイブ影を無限の月読内で実行しています。」

「サスケ、あなたは何と言いましたか」カカシは言います。 「ファイブ影はどうですか？」

「ああ、そして...私はあなたのすべての尾獣を私の制御下に置いています...そして、最終的に、私もあなたを取り除きます。」

「何て言ったの？！」ama馬は言う。

サスケは突然、巧みに視覚能力を使用して、すべての尾獣を幻術の下に置きます。

「くらま！」ナルトを叫ぶと、尾獣の目がトランスのように空っぽになります。

「ナルト、思ったとおりに終わった」と羽衣は言う。 「残りはあなたに任せるしかない。 私はもうこの世界にとどまることができません。 すぐに消えていきます。」

「ええ…しかし、私たちはあなたの息子のようにはなりません。 私は阿修羅ではありません。 サスケはインドラではありません。」

「サスケ！ これがあなたの現在の夢ですか？」とカカシは尋ねます。 「あなたはまだ復を求めていると言っているのですか？」

「かつて、望んでいたのは破壊であり、復geが私の目標だったと認めます。 でも今は違う感じです。 破壊して再構築したい。 村はもはや暗闇に包まれていません。 忍の世界を改革します。 私が叫ぶのは…革命です！」

「革命？！」とカカシは言います。

「壊滅的な惑星破壊！」とサスケは叫ぶ。

巨大な岩が引き裂かれ、月のような球体に包まれ始めると、尾獣の周りの地面が割れます。

「ナルト…それはあなたに！」Kur馬は言う。

「私はあなたをすべて連れ出すと誓います！ 少し長くそこにいるだけです！」

「この戦争のために、私はリンネガンの能力を使うことにかなり熟達しました。 そして、私の邪魔をしていたすべての人はいなくなりました。 あなた以外は…ナルト。」

「物事は計画どおりに進まない」と羽衣は言う。 「パワーを片側だけに残したとき、インドラとアシュラになりました。 今回は、両方に権限を委任した後でも、結果は同じです。」

「いや…兄弟の争いはすべてここで終わる！ 尾獣を行かせて、サスケ。 彼らはついに自由を得ました。 私は彼らと友達ですので、知っています。 もう問題は発生しません。」

「ナルト、あなたはそれを取得していないようです。 あなたは今、すべての尾獣のジンチュリキです。 つまり、私は最終的にあなたの内側の尾獣のチャクラも取り除くつもりです。」

「なに？！」とさくらは言う。

「言い換えれば、あなたは死ぬだろう、ナルト。 必要がありません。 セージが言ったことが真実だった場合、無限の月読を解放するためにあなたの内側で尾獣の力を使う必要はありません。 捕獲した尾獣を利用できます。 それまで生きさせます」

「私はあなたにそうさせないことを知っていますよね？」

「私は最初にあなたに対処する必要があると思います、ナルト。 これを別の場所に移動しましょう。 知ってますよね？」

さくらはひざまずく。 カカシは彼女をつかむ。

「カカシ…何かが起こっている…私は感じることができる…私…」

さくらは意識を失います。

「さくら…！」はナルトを叫ぶ。 「サスケ、彼女に何をした？」

「私は彼女に何もしませんでした…しかしこれはより良いです。 彼女は私たちを追いかけ、邪魔になったでしょう。」

サスケは動き出します。

「先生…サスケを連れ戻すと約束しました。 私の忍者のやり方を知っていますよね？ 行きます。」

「ええ…私たちはあなたを頼りにしています。」

ナルトはサスケを追いかけます。 彼らが終わりの谷に到着するのは間もなくです。

「この場所ですか？ 考えるべきだった。 サスケの思い出がよみがえりませんか？ 昔、私たちはここで戦いました。」

「そして以前と同じように、あなたは負けてしまいます。」

「前回と同じパンチで私を打つことはありません！ 私はあなたがあなたが望むもので逃げさせようとはしていません。 君も火影にさせないよ！ あなたは火影であるとはどういう意味かさえ理解できません！」

「私にとって、火影は革命であることを意味します。 それはあなたが考えるものとは全く異なります。」

「お兄ちゃんが言ったことを教えてください。誰からも認められるのは火影になる人ではありません。 しかし、それは火影になるすべての人に認められたものです。」

「イタチの言葉ではなく、イタチの人生から学んだ。 あなたと私は異なる答えを思いつきました。 戦う前にこれを明確にしましょう…火影であることの意味を正確に教えます。」

  
「ShigodoはAkaraを中断します。」また、以前に生まれ変わった「ハシラマとマダラ」がかつて戦った同じ場所で、ナルトとサスケの間で壮大な戦いがあります。 ナルトとサスケは互いに戦います…ほぼ均等に。 サスケはナルトを殺せない…ナルトはサスケを殺そうとしない。 両方とも最後に死に近づいたため、サスケが自分の兄弟であるかのようなサスケに対する揺るぎない感情は、サスケを最終的にナルトのやり方に譲歩させる。

「シゴドは、両手にあるすべての指から発せられるチャクラの刃を打ち出します。 刃は周囲の壁に引っかかり、深い亀裂を刻みます。

「これは役に立たない！ あなたが言ったことは、私がまだ知らないことと矛盾しません。」

彼はそれを失っています！ もっと時間をかけなくてはなりませんが、話はあまり残っていません。 お父さん…ママ…急いでください！ 「話は終わっていません」とアカラは言います。 「もっとあります。 おそらくあなたが探しているものはまだ来ているでしょう。」

「そうであることを願っています。 まだわからないことを教えてくれないなら…ここで終わりです。」

おびえた表情がアカラの顔に現れます。

「あなたが言ったとおりです。 サスケとナルトは死にかけていました…。」

  
さくらは意識を取り戻します。

「ついに目覚めました」とカカシは言う。

「すでに夕暮れです。 サスケとナルトはどこにいるの？」

「彼らは現在、最後の戦いを戦っています...物事を解決するために。」

「彼らに行かなければならない！」

「さくら、私たちにできることは何もない。 彼らは力です…」

「新しい力を持つのは彼らだけではありません！ たぶん私はそれらを止めることができます。

  
サクラとカカシはナルトとサスケに向かって駆けつけます。

「彼らはいる！」とさくらは言う。

「彼らはここにいると思う」とカカシは言う。

サクラとカカシは、ナルトとサスケが地面に横たわっている場所に飛び込みます。支配的な武器の一部が両方とも失われ、戦闘で破壊されました。彼女は彼らの腕の残りに触れ、それらを癒し始めます。テンセイガンは彼女の目に突然現れます。彼女はナルトとサスケの思い出を見始めます。記憶はすぐに流れますが、いくつかが焦点になります。彼女はナルトとサスケの最近の戦いのビジョンを見ています。彼女は彼らの計り知れない力と、彼らがどちらも辛うじて耐えることができたが、どちらも譲らなかった最後までの闘争を見ている。彼女は、サスケの人生における死と破壊、オロチマルとの彼の時代の痛みを犠牲にして見ます。彼女は、ナルトがサクラと恋に落ちたとき、ナルトがシズカと出会います。彼女は、それが伊達のレース中に彼女をfrom死から救ったナルトであり、彼が中村の試験中にリーフビレッジが攻撃されたときにガアラとワンテールから彼女を保護したことを知っています。サスケになりすましたナルトが、その日、彼らがスクワッド7を形成するために選ばれた後、公園のベンチで彼女の額にキスしたいと言ったとき、彼女はそれを見る。

君だった…ナルト…いつも君だったとさくらは思う。

記憶がぼやけて消えていくと、さくらは身近な声で彼女を呼んでいます。

「さくら！ 私の声が聞こえますか？"

「羽村！ あなたなの？ 私はナルトとサスケを癒そうとしていましたが、…テンセイガン…それは突然現れました…そして今、私は彼らの記憶を見ています。」

"心配しないでください。 あなたの癒しの努力は影響を受けません。 彼らは両方とも生き残ります。 ありがとう、さくら。」

「ありがとう…？ しかし、私はあなたの母親を救うことができませんでした。 黒ゼツ…彼女は彼から自由でしたが、彼はとても強力でした。 彼を止める唯一の方法は彼を封印することでした。 彼女は自分を犠牲にしました...」

「私はさくらを知っている…彼女は封印されているかもしれないが、黒ゼツはもはや彼女をコントロールしていない。 あなたは彼女を彼女の恐怖と悲しみから解放しました…そして彼女が本当に愛することの意味を理解するのを助けました。」

「愛することの意味は…あなたがそれを言うべきなのはおかしいです…あなたの二人は愛がどうあるべきかを私に教えたと思うので。」

「それで、あなたはあなたの感情の明快さを得ました。」

「他人の気持ちをよく理解していると思う。自分自身を信頼することを恐れない。」

カカシは、サクラが宇宙を見つめているように見え、手を伸ばして手を伸ばします。

「さくら…大丈夫ですか？」とカカシは言います。

カカシの思い出はさくらから流れ始めます。

「カカシです…今、彼の思い出が見えます。」

「さくら、あなたが疑ったように、私はあなたとつながりがあり、かぐやもそうです。 それはあなたが見ている思い出の理由です。 もうすぐ終わります。 しかし、そうなると、「テンセイガン」の能力を失い、「これ」は思い出を思い出せなくなります。」

"しかし、なぜ？ どうしたの？"

「ごめんなさいさくら。 もっと言えません。 私を信頼するようにお願いしなければなりません…まだです。」

「そして、私はちょうど私の新しい視覚力に慣れ始めました...」

「あなたは 『天才igan』の力をかなり効果的に使用しました。さくら。 その特定の能力は残っていませんが、他の人が発展する可能性があります。」

"どういう意味ですか？"

「自分の能力をあなたに伝えました。 あなたに私の目を与えたばかりの場合とは異なります。 テンセイガンがあなたの中に現れるためには、あなたの体自体が微妙に変化しなければなりませんでした。 その変換は残ります。 それは今あなたの一部であり、あなた自身のVisual Prowessを開発することにつながるかもしれません。」

「自分の視覚能力…それは本当に可能ですか？」

「私は力を養うために、母に対する愛があります。 似たような方法で発生するように開発する可能性のあるVisual Prowessを疑います。 あなたの気持ちに忠実であり、あなたはもう一度この目の力を振るうことができます。」

羽村は誰かが彼を呼んでいるかのように目をそらします。

「さくらの時間です。 私は行かなければなりません。"

  
「待って…」は、シゴドを中断します。 「かぐやはこの時点で封印されています…彼女はどのようにサクラとつながっていますか？ それは単に羽村のせいかもしれません…そして、記憶には何がありますか？ 私は彼女が鍵だったのではないかと疑っていました...そして羽村の言葉はそれを裏付けています。 しかし、何...彼女は何をしましたか？ これは意味がありません！」

「それで、これはあなたがまだ知らなかったことですか？」とアカラは尋ねます。

"番号。 これは、新しい…"

アカラは安reliefのため息をつく。

「しかし、もっと知る必要があります。 もっと教えて！」

「シゴドの声はどんどん大きくなり、イライラします。

「それ以上のことはありません…少なくとも戦闘ではそうではありません。」

「残りの部分を教えてください...すべてを教えてください！ 聞きたい…今！」

"OK！ OK！"

アカラは物語を続けます。

  
カカシはさくらを見ていて、彼女の目からテンセイガンが消えていくのを見る。

「さくら大丈夫？」

「カカシはなくなった。 私はもはや「テンセイガン」の力を持っていません。  
  
「それでは、私たち二人とも普通の目でやらなければならないようです...」

「カカシじゃない」

"何？"

「オビトの目があります。」

"どういう意味ですか？ 失われたと思いましたか？」

"番号。 私はそれを持ってます。 それは私の装備袋に入っています。 私はそれが分かっています。」

サクラはナルトとサスケを見下ろしています。

「彼らは大丈夫だ。」

ナルトとサスケは意識を取り戻します。

「ありがとう、さくら」ナルトは弱く言う。

「さくら…気にしないで…」とサスケは言う。

「静かにしてください。 集中する必要があります。」

  
**第9章–アカラの啓示**

あとで。 ナルトとサスケは神の樹の場所に戻るのに十分回復しました。

ナルト…あなたがかつて私に言ったことを考えてきた、サスケは思う。 私たちが一緒にいたとき、あなたはそれが兄弟を持つことはどのように感じるかだろうかと思いました…

ナルトとサスケは無限月読をリリースします。 彼らはそれぞれ残りの手を使ってリリースに署名します。

さて、ついに…私はあなたの意味を知っていると思います。

人々は彼らを神の木に結びつけたcocoから解きます。

母、父、兄弟のイタチがどのように苦しんでいるかを感じました。

尾獣は封印から解放されます。

同じように…ナルト…きっとあなたの痛みと感情を感じ始めるだろう…あなたは私を断ち切ることはない。 あなたはいつも私をあなたの考えに留めていました。 あなたが憎しみを持って私のところに来たなら、あなたは正当化されていたでしょう...代わりに、あなたはいつも私をあなたの友人と呼んでいました。

  
数日が経ちました。 多くの人々が葉の村でナルトを見るために旅行しました。 ナルトはキラービーとガアラを訪問します。 彼らは、医師がどのように「ハシラマ」の細胞を自分の細胞と融合させて別の腕を形成するのかを議論します。 カカシ、サクラ、サスケは村の入り口にいます。

「私は鈍くなります」とカカシは言う。 「権利により、あなたは今刑務所にいるはずです。 しかし、私たちはあなたの嘆願を聞いており、これまでのあなたのすべての行動は許されました。」

「理解した」とサスケは言う。 "ありがとうございました。"

「行く必要がありますか？」とさくらは尋ねます。 「綱手夫人が橋間Lordの細胞から作成している人工腕はすぐに…」

「自分の気持ちを理解する時間が必要です。 忍の世界、この世界をどう見るべきか。 おそらく、今まで見えなかったことを見ることができるでしょう。 これをしないと見えないもの。」

「わかりました…今まで以上に理解しています。 さようなら…サスケ…」

サクラが彼の名前を言うときに「くん」の通常の使用を省略したため、サスケは一瞬立ち止まります。 彼は振り返り、リーフビレッジの外への道を歩き始めます。

"君は…"

「大丈夫、カカシだ」とサクラは悲しそうだが確かな笑顔で言う。 「私たちのどちらももう子供ではありません。 彼は変わりました…そして私も変わりました。」

  
「私を見送りに来るとは思わなかった」とサスケは言う。

「ここ」ナルトは、彼らが第7分隊にいたときに着ていたリーフ・ヴィレッジのカチューシャを投げながら言う。

「あなたはそのことを続けましたか？」あなたは私を止めるためにあなたの腕を犠牲にしました。 あなたのおかげで、私は救いを見つけました。 かつて、私たちがしたことはお互いに衝突することだけでした。 しかし、今、私たちはお互いの痛みを共有しています。 私が世界中を旅した後、私はこの痛みの分かち合いがおそらく私たちだけのものよりもはるかに大きなものに適用できるという結論に達しました。 しかし、私はあなたのようなことはできません。 あなたと私は誰よりもよく知っているように、物事はそれほどスムーズに進みません...より大きなものは、より困難です。

「これを返します」とナルトは言う。

「私たちはそれを続けます…再戦まで。」この考えはほとんど祈りです。 何があっても、物事が起こるまで耐え続けるために。 そして我慢しなければならない私たちにとって、おそらくそれが意味するのは…忍者になることです。

  
「どうしてやめたの？」と四五堂は尋ねる。

「それだけです。 それが全体の物語です。」

「かぐやについてこれ以上何もありませんか？ 彼女が鍵です。 私はそれを知っている！"

「シゴドは猛烈に歩調を合わせています。 彼は手を頭に握りしめ、息をしながら自分自身と話し始めます。

これは悪い、とアカラは考えている。 何も残っていません。 私は彼にすべてを話しました。 まあ...ほとんどすべて...しかし、私は彼にそれを伝えることができません。 それが本当かどうかさえ分かりません。 それは記憶ではなく、彼女が私にささやくだけです。

  
月はルートタイムスペースのかぐやの周りに形成されています。 かぐや自身は、元の形で、夢の空間にいるようです。 かぐやに向かって浮いているように見えるオビトの目をしたバイアルを除いて、スペースは空です。 彼女はそれをつかみます。

私が感じるこのつながりは何ですか？ さくらです。

かぐやはバイアルをよく見ます。

オビトの目...カカシの意味...

羽村は夢の空間に登場します。

「羽村？」

"母！ あなたなの？ 君は違って見える？

「私です、羽村…本当の私です。」

"どうすればいいの？ 私は彼女に私の視覚的な才能を与えたので、さくらとつながりがありますが、これは不可能であるべきです。 母…あなた…すみません 運命を変えることができないかのように見えます。 私は介入しました...オビトのイザナギを使って歴史を変えました...それでも現実の流れと渦はこの結論に戻りました。」

「ありがとう、羽村。」

「ありがとう…？」

"はい。 すべてが以前と同じではありません。」

「ハァッ…」

「私はあなたがいつもそこにいたと感じました…千年の間…私を見守っていました。 理由はわかりませんでしたが、今はあなたが私への愛からそうしていることがわかります。 黒ゼツが私を去ったとき、それは明らかになりました、そして、私は再び自分でした。」

「しかし、彼はあなたの一部です...今…そしてあなたは彼の影響下にないようです。」

「彼はまだここにいます。 彼の憎しみを感じることができます。 しかし、私にはある程度のコントロールがあるようです。彼の暗闇を自分の中に閉じ込め、完全に自分を失うことはありません。」

羽村はかぐやの目をもっとよく見ます。

「あなたの目は…あなたはテンセイガンの印を持っている…あなたはその力を持たなければならない！」

「テンセイガン？」

「愛はあなたの人々にとって異質なので、あなたがそれを知らないことは驚くことではありません。 テンセイガンは白丸の進化形です。 痛みと喪失を通して現れる写輪眼やリンネガンとは異なり、テンセイガンは愛と犠牲の行為によって発達します。 さくらなどを守るために自分を犠牲にしました。 その犠牲があなたの新しい力につながったに違いありません。 そのような力を発揮したのは、あなただけが本当の大tsuです。」

「その能力を感じることができます。 これは、新しいタイムスペースを作成するために使用する力に似ています。」

「今では、能力が「天願igan」の力で大幅に強化されている可能性があります。」

「それ以上です。 私はそれらを感じることができます。 私はそれらすべてを感じることができます...無限月読のすべての人々。 神の樹に繋がっているときはいつでもチャクラを描くことができましたが、今では…それらについてのすべてを見ることができます...彼らの能力...彼らの思い出...彼らの夢。」

「そのような偉業の大きさ。 信じられない！"

「しかし、彼らの恐怖も見ています…彼らの悲しみ。 一方と他方の間の、一見無限のサイクル。 絶え間ない闘争。」

「羽衣は彼の教えに構造と指導を提供しようとしており、私はそれらを千年にわたって見てきました。 解決への進展は遅い。 多くの点で彼らはまだ子供のようです。」

「彼らは私の子供のようなものです...私があなたに与えたチャクラと羽衣はこの世界に広がっています。 これは私が望んだことではありません。 チャクラの使用は、より高い形態の紛争…死と破壊をもたらしました。 私がこの世界に初めて来たとき、私は平和のみを望み、それ以上の戦いは望みませんでした。」

「この世界をチャクラに紹介する前に対立がありました、マザー。 善と悪の戦い...善と悪...はチャクラの戦いではありません。 それはすべての人の心と心の闘争です...時間の始まりから親から子へと受け継がれています。 この世界にチャクラを与えたのは、それを奴隷化または破壊しようとするこの宇宙の力から身を守る能力です。」

「そして、これらの力が到着したとき、この世界はどのように自分自身を守るのでしょうか？ 彼らが分裂し、彼らの間で戦うとき、彼らはどのように彼ら自身を保護するでしょうか？」

「残りの部分をリードするために上昇するものがあります。 あなたと黒ゼツと戦った4人…カカシ、サクラ、ナルト、サスケ…は、この世界の人々が協力することで強力な力になることができるという証拠です。」

「ナルトとサスケは…一緒にこの世界をリードする意志の能力と強さを持っていますが、私はそれらの間の隔たりを感じることができました。 今でも彼らの間の戦いが迫っています。」

「前任者とは異なる解決策を見つけることができるかどうかを確認するまで待つ必要があります。」

"番号。 別の方法があります。 すべてを隠して保護できます。」

「お母さん…何を考えているの？」

「この「テンセイガン」の力で、私はそれらをすべて集めます…それらについてのすべてを…そしてそれらを再び構築します…私の本当の聖域で。 私が案内するもの。 羽村の思い出をください。 これを知る人は誰もいません。 彼らにとって、すべてはいつものようになります。」

かぐやがナルトとサスケとの戦闘中に作成した休止状態の「拡張ケッケイモウラトゥルースシーカーオーブ」は、再びサイズが大きくなり始めます。

  
「まだ何かが足りない…」とShigodoは言う。 "それは何ですか？ それは何ですか？！"

「シゴド」が突然停止します。 彼の顔の表情は、まるで理解の残り火を扇動しようとしているかのように深く考えられています。

「サスケとナルトの戦いの終わりに羽村が桜と話していたとき、あなたは何を言ったのですか？ あなたは…「これ」と言いました…」

「ハァッ…？」

「アカラを教えてください。 羽村が彼女が見た思い出について話しているときに、桜が言ったことをもう一度教えてください。」

"何…？ いつ…？"

「カカシの思い出を見始めた直後…教えて…正確に教えて…一言一言！」

「OK…あ…羽村が言った…」

  
[フラッシュバック]

「さくら、あなたが疑ったように、私はあなたとつながりがあり、かぐやもそうです。 それはあなたが見ている思い出の理由です。 もうすぐ終わります。 しかし、そうなると、「テンセイガン」の能力を失い、「これ」は思い出を思い出せなくなります。」

[フラッシュバックの終了]

  
"それでおしまい！ 「これ」…もちろん！ どうしてそれを見逃していたのでしょうか？！」

彼は何について話しているのですか？ 羽村が「これ」と言っているなんて考えもしなかった。 昔の彼の言葉の使い方だと思っていましたが、彼は間違いなく「this you」と言いました。

「もし「これはあなた」だったら…そして別のことがあるかもしれない…あなた。 しかし、どのように...彼女の広大な力を持つかぐやでさえ、そんなことをすることができませんでした。 タイムスペースはい...しかし人々...？

複製…それがかぐやがやっていたことです…それを収集することで彼女が意味したことです…彼女は彼らの記憶を取り、別のタイムスペースを作りました。 他にもあります！ それとも私たち…他の…？

「しかし、黒ゼツはオリジナルの複製を作成することができました…たぶん可能です。 多分…"

「シゴドはアカラに目を向ける。 彼は彼女の顔の表情を認識します…まるで彼女が彼女自身の認識を持っているかのように。

「他にも…ありませんか？ あなたが私に言っていないことがあります。 それは何ですか？ 教えてください！"

アカラの心はレースです。 彼に言えません 2つの現実がある場合...それはどういう意味ですか...そしてなぜ彼女は私に言ったのですか？ 彼はすでに多くのことを知っています。 彼は明らかに極端に行くことを喜んでいます...彼は何を計画していますか？ 彼の本当の力は何ですか？ いいえ…彼には言えません。 私はそれらを保護しなければなりません…私たち。 できません！

「シゴドは再び指先からチャクラの刃を描きます。

「アカラを教えて！」

"番号…"

"何？！ あなたが知っていることを教えてください！」

「私はこれ以上何も知りません…」

「あなたはもっと知っている！ 教えて…あなたはここに一人でいる、アカラ。 あなたを助ける人はいません。 私はあなたからそれを強制します！」

「もう教えません！」

「なぜ…あなた！」

「シゴドは、指先にあるチャクラの刃であらゆる方向に稲妻に爆発します。

「終わった頃には、今まで経験したことのないような痛みを知っているでしょう…そして…あなたは…教えてくれます！」

アカラは落ち着いています。「何も言いません。 それが私の人生を意味していても…」

「Shigodo」の顔の表情は一瞬凍りついた後、理解できるようになります。 彼はアカラの断固たる決意を認めています。 彼自身が共有する決意です。 この点に彼を駆り立てた決意。

「私はあなたを信じています...あからら。 しかし、あなたが私に話さないなら、あなたは誰にも話さないでしょう！」

「Shigodo」の指先にあるチャクラの稲妻が合体して1本の不吉な剣になります。 彼はアカラを倒すために後ろに立ちます。 アカラは目を閉じて頭を下げます。彼女は犠牲を払わなければなりません。

さようならお父さん…さようならお母さん。 私はあなたがいなくて寂しいです...私もあなたがいなくて寂しいです...兄弟。 皆さんが理解してくれることを願っています。 私はこれをしなければなりませんでした。 みんなを守らなければなりませんでした。

剣が肩に食い込むと、アカラは鋭い痛みを感じますが、再び声が聞こえます。 彼女の声...彼女が小さい頃からそこにいたもの...慰めと呪いの両方であった声。

「この世界の子供にはあなたが必要です」とかぐやは言う。 "目を開けて。"

まだ見下ろしているアカラは目を開く。 彼女の足は細胞床から自由です。 彼女は戻ってきた…「シゴドの剣の届かないところに」。

"何？ どうして…？」

アカラは彼女の目の変化を感じることができます。 それは彼女が以前に感じたことのない力です。

「あなたは間違っています…」とアカラは言います。

「え？ 何が間違っていますか？」

「私は一人ではない...私は一人だったことはない！」

アカラは見上げる。 彼女の目は花の形の始まり...アイリスを持っています。

"その目…？！"

「あなたは私を傷つけません...あなたは誰も傷つけません！」

力の爆発で、Shigodoは隠れ家から追い出されます。 セルバーと壁が破壊されます。 アカラは無料です。

  
ナルトとサクラは田舎からアカラを探してゆっくりと動いています。

「あからを先に感じたのはこの方向だったと確信していますか」とサクラは尋ねます。

「私はポジティブです」とナルトは言います。 「私は彼女をはっきりと感じた…しかし、ほんの少しの間、彼女は再び行った。」

彼らは遠くの爆風の音で突然止まります。

「それは彼女です…私は再び彼女を感じることができます。 こちらです！"

アカラは暗闇と破片からゆっくりと前方に歩きます。 彼女の手を隔てるバー、壊れた…彼女の後ろに続く彼女の手首の周りの鎖。 彼女はつまずく。

「あから！」女の子を捕まえるとサクラが叫ぶ。 「私はあなたを持っています...私はあなたを持っています。」

「大丈夫、あから？」とナルトが言う。

アカラは、ぼやけているが、見慣れた顔を彼女の前で見上げる。

「ママ…パパ…伝えたいことがあります。」


End file.
